Kishi to Kamo
by Angel Dark Fire
Summary: Mi poder puede cambiar Ahiru, pero dime… ¿Es lo que realmente deseas? ¿Es lo que tu corazón en realidad es y siente? ¿Realmente quieres volver a  ser humana? Y si vuelves a serlo  ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?
1. Act 1: Schriftsteller

Hola! Ayer terminé de ver Princess Tutu por tercera o cuarta vez y he entendido varias cosas que antes no. Es por eso que resubo nuevamente los capítulos porque cambie una diminuta cosa que para mi creo es importante. Estoy trabajando para hacer una buena historia. Disculpen las molestias u.u

**Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh **

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

- Blabla (habla)

- _Blabla _(pensamientos)

- "blabla" (hacer notar, el nombre de algo, ironizar)

- _"blablabla" _(algun sueño, escritura/historia, recuerdo)

Si hay algo que no entiendan espero que me avisen. Que disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un muchacho que se enamoró de un tierno y viejo pato.

Cierto día, el muchacho decidió declarar su amor por aquella pequeña criatura, logrando así, enternecer a Dios. El ser divino sintió tanta piedad y ternura hacia ese amor puro y esperanzado, que envió a un rayo de luz para que convirtiera al animal en humano. El rayo cayó y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo del pato, convirtiéndolo así, en una bella jovencita. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la joven correspondía a este sentimiento, el final feliz de esta historia no llegaría a consumarse después de mucho tiempo y desgracia…

–Ajajajaja –Se oyó una voz entre la oscuridad y los fríos sonidos de los engranajes–. Veamos que podemos hacer con esta historia inconclusa.

– ¿Quién eres-zura? –Preguntó una pequeña marioneta que caminaba entre aquel lienzo oscuro y silencioso del lugar extraño–.

–Soy Nindël, la destructora de Drosselmeyer y la encargada de terminar esta historia –Dijo una extraña mujer tras las sombras, vestida con un largo pero llamativo vestido colorido–. Es imperdonable el hecho de que este sujeto haya hecho sufrir a tantas personas, e intolerable, la continuación que intentaba imponerles a Fakir y a Ahiru –Sus ojos carmesí brillaron en la sombra, y su largo cabello lila danzó al momento en que ésta se sentaba en un elegante sofá–. Es por eso que me interpuse cuando me lo comentó y me enseñó su ensayo. Haré lo posible para que inhabilitar la magia de Drosselmeyer con mi poder, y terminar lo que esta inconcluso

– ¡Ya veo-zura! Pero… ¿Qué es lo que está inconcluso-zura? ¿Fakir-zura y Ahiru-zura están en peligro? –Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña mientras tocaba su tambor–.

–Ya lo veremos pequeña, ya lo veremos.

–Uooh –Exclamó la pequeña, mientras con más énfasis, hacia sonar su tambor–.

* * *

Sentado a la orilla de un lago, un hermoso joven de ojos verdes y de largos cabellos oscuros, se encontraba escribiendo una historia. A su lado, un pequeño patito amarillo le acompañaba en silencio.

_-Hace mucho que terminé de escribir el final del cuento Prinz und Rabe*. Sin embargo, el final no me convence _–El joven rascó su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse–. _¿__Ahiru realmente era un pato? No puedo creérmelo. Las dudas afloraron hace un par de meses, cuando pensé si era posible que Drosselmeyer la hubiese convertido en pato para el beneficio de la historia. Al estar en lo correcto, significaría que Ahiru volvió a esa forma sólo porque yo creía que era su forma original… La de un pequeño e indefenso pato. _

–Cua –Graznó viendo al muchacho con la vista perdida en algún punto del lago–.

– _Esas dudas me condujeron a escribir una nueva historia –_El joven suspiró y tomó el manuscrito que tenía en sus piernas–. _Pero sigo sin saber como continuarla. Lo último que escribí, solo se trató de poder comunicarme con ella… _–Con ternura vio al pajarito y le acarició la cabeza–._ Tengo miedo de escribir algo que la perjudique… Tengo miedo de escribir sobre ella con estos egoístas sentimientos –_Sintió su corazón palpitar al recordar el rostro sonriente de aquella jovencita distraída y torpe, que de apoco, había ganado su corazón–. _¿Cómo fue que llegué a enamorarme de ella? Sí, es por eso que solo podía escribir sobre ella… Es por eso que sigo escribiendo sobre ella. Aún así no fui capaz de mantenerme al margen y me introduje en mi propia historia… ¿Serán reales mis sospechas?__ –_Se sobre exaltó– _Desearía que Ahiru volviera… _

– ¿Sucede algo malo Fakir? –Preguntó el pequeño patito que se encontraba a su lado–.

–No…–Susurró ido–. _Sí mis sospechas fueran ciertas, Ahiru podría volver… _–Se estremeció ante la idea, y su corazón latió rápidamente–. ¡Eso es! –Exclamó sin darse cuenta–.

– ¿Fakir? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Le preguntó con preocupación–.

– Ahiru… _–_En ese instante, el muchacho pelinegro tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño patito y lo abrazó delicadamente–

_¿Qué está pasando…? El corazón de Fakir late demasiado rápido _–Pensó, sorprendida–._ ¿Acaso esta asustado…? ¿Por qué tiembla? –_Preocupada, alzó la vista–. Nee Fakir, ¿qué sucede?

–Ahiru –Susurró levemente, mirando al pequeño pajarito, directamente a los ojos–. ¿Qué pasaría si tú realmente nunca fuiste un pato? –Preguntó con un temblor en los ojos–

– ¡¿Ehhh? –Exclamó– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Fakir? Es imposible que…

–Es posible Ahiru –Le dijo finalmente, con seriedad–. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás Drosselmeyer te convirtió en pato desde un principio para el beneficio de su historia? A mi no me extrañaría… –Le acarició nuevamente la cabeza–. Además por lo que me has contado, ni siquiera recuerdas algo después de que "descubriste" que eras un pato.

–Pero… Drosselmeyer dijo.

–Si el te lo dijo, obviamente hay que dudar ¿no crees?

–P-Pero, al terminar la historia yo…

–Sí, te convertiste en pato, pero era yo quien escribía lo que estaba ocurriendo –Levantó una ceja–. Esto lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero si es que estoy en lo correcto… Quizás te convertiste en pato porque tú y yo pensábamos y creíamos que tu forma original era esa.

–Mmh… –Bajó la mirada de nuevo y esta vez con tristeza–. _M__e gustaría que las cosas fueran así pero… –_Su corazón se achicó–_ Pero… –_La tristeza la invadió al tiempo que sus anhelos de poder volver danzar junto a sus amigas, de escuchar los reclamos de Neko Sensei, y de estar junto a esa persona especial sin barreras de especie, se propagaban por su corazón–.

– Ah, olvídalo…–Murmuró algo acongojado, observando el desconcierto del pequeño animal–. No te preocupes por lo que he dicho Ahiru, es probable que esté siendo egoísta.

– _¿Egoísta? ¿A qué se refería con eso? _–Se preguntó, antes de comenzar a hablar–. Fakir, a decir verdad_ –_Murmuró tristemente- Me gustaría que tus sospechas fueran ciertas. Me encantaría descubrir que en verdad soy una humana, pero… _–_Hizo una pausa, reteniendo las fuertes ganas de llorar que de su corazón, habían aflorado–

–¿Pero...?

–Pero la historia ya terminó, y ya no soy necesaria –Suspiró con unas pequeñas lágrimas, brotando de sus ojos azules–. Nadie me necesita en estos momentos.

– Eso no es cierto –Le miró con dureza–.

– ¿Eh? –Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa–.

– ¿Quieres intentar descubrir la verdad?_ –_Le susurró decisivo–.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso…?

– ¿Me dejarías escribir sobre ti nuevamente?

– ¿Lo dices enserio…? _–_Preguntó con emoción, más sus miedos volvieron, bloqueando esa pequeña chispa de felicidad–. Pero, y si la verdad es esta… _–_Hizo una pausa–.

–Tonta_–_Sonrió con ternura, acariciando la cabeza del ave– No importa cual sea la verdad, la idea es resolver este misterio –La seriedad de sus ojos estremeció hasta el pescuezo a la criatura–. Además, sabes muy bien que "siempre estaré a tu lado", vuelvas a ser humana o no.

–Fakir… _–_Susurró apenas. Aquellas palabras, pensó que jamás las oiría, y sin embargo, él, a pesar de todo, las había dicho–

_"Verdaderamente eres un pato"_

Los recuerdos de aquella vez en el lago de la desesperación volvieron a su mente, estremeciéndole, y haciéndola dudar.

_"Yo volveré a ser un viejo pato. No volveré a estudiar en la escuela de ballet con nadie"_

_"Aunque sea así, yo estaré siempre a tu lado"_

–Fakir… –El patito aleteó un par de veces–. ¡Por favor Fakir! –Exclamó con determinación–. Escribe nuevamente una historia sobre mí.

–Ok –El joven sonrió con dulzura–. Te prometo que resolveremos este misterio _–_Con determinación, el joven dejó con cuidado al pequeño patito en el suelo y cogió la última hoja que había dejado inconclusa. Con curiosidad, el patito le miró–.

– ¿Fakir? –Le llamó. ¿Esa que no es la historia que aún no terminas?

–Sí –Murmuró–. Es la historia con la cual logré volver a hablar contigo. De cierta forma, se me alargo y comencé a escribir sobre nosotros y no he sabido como terminarla. También plasmé mis dudas aquí…

–Ya veo –Parpadeó mientras procesaba la información–. Fakir, ¿me dejarás leerla luego?_ –_Preguntó con esperanzas–.

–Quizás… –Murmuró con la vista perdida en el papel–.

De esta manera, y apoyado en una roca, comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

_"__Finalmente el escritor pudo plantearle sus dudas al pequeño animal, el cual esperanzado, le pidió que escribiera nuevamente, para ella…_

_Ahiru se separó del muchacho y se dirigió al lago a nadar un poco mientras pensaba en como el escritor haría para resolver sus dudas. Fue entonces cuando el lago brillo y el él, vio su verdadero aspecto"_

– ¡Cua! –Exclamó el patito desde el lago, el cual comenzó a volar despavorido en todas direcciones–.

Fakir se alertó ante la reacción de su compañera. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Por qué se sobresaltó de esa manera? Dejó las hojas a un lado y con temor a descubrir que nada podía hacer para traer a su amada de regreso, se acerco al patito, metiéndose en el lago–

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó con deseos de decirle lo que había visto en su reflejo–.

– ¡Tranquila! –Le gritó con los nervios a flor de piel–. ¿Qué has visto…?

Extrañamente la suave brisa que había, se convirtió en una furiosa ventisca, el cual echó a volar por los aires las preciadas hojas de la historia de Fakir. Alarmado, intentó regresar a atraparlas, pero cuando se volteó, un cuervo descendió con rapidez y arremetió contra el patito. Con horror, Fakir olvido su tarea de recolectar hojas, y como pudo, corrió a través del lago hasta llegar al patito malherido e inconsciente. Espantó al cuervo con sus manos y tomó entre sus manos al pequeño animal herido. Salió del lago y con rapidez tomó las hojas de su historia para luego correr hacia su hogar sin percatarse, de que algo extraño le ocurría a la última hoja.

* * *

*Schriftsteller: Escritor

*Prinz und Rabe: El príncipe y El cuervo

*Sensei: Maestro.


	2. Act 2: Nindël

******Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh**

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una escritora que poseía la habilidad de hacer sus historias realidad. Era una mujer hermosa y muy dulce, capaz de entender los sentimientos de las personas, y con ellos, hacerles una historia con un final feliz. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su habilidad, no logró entender sus propios sentimientos ni de su persona amada, por lo cual, murió en soledad.

–Las cosas han comenzado a complicarse –Murmuró la mujer de ojos carmín, mientras observaba como el inicio de la magia de Drosselmeyer, se desataba en aquel simple acontecimiento–. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de mi aparición.

Tras las sombras, su sonrisa blanca brilló con intensidad, mientras que, en uno de los engranes, se podía ver claramente que la última hoja de la historia de Fakir, brillaba levemente.

* * *

Una vez, hubo tomado al pequeño animal entre sus brazos, recogió las hojas que para su suerte, no se habían desparramado mucho, y comenzó a correr con frenesí. Preocupado y extenuado, el joven llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su hogar, encontrándose con Charon, quien le recibió como era de costumbre, más cuando le vio mojado y con Ahiru en brazos, se preocupó.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó el hombre, preocupado por el ave–.

–Un cuervo lo atacó –El joven temblaba de pies a cabeza. Nuevamente… No había sido capas de cuidarle–.

–Vamos, llévala a tu habitación mientras busco el botiquín –Ordenó, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo–.

Ya en su cuarto, el joven tiró las hojas de su historia al suelo, y con delicadeza, posó al patito en su cama. A los pocos segundos después, Charon llegó con el botiquín, y comenzaron a desinfectarle los pequeños raspones.

–Ahiru, despierta…_ -_Murmuraba mientras le ponía pequeños vendajes a las alitas del ave– Ahiru…–La miró acongojado, se sentía tan culpable–.

–Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes en demasía Fakir _-_Dijo con preocupación, al ver a su hijo tan desesperado–. Ve a cambiarte de ropas, me quedaré con ella por el momento y terminaré de curarle las heridas.

–Pero… –Susurró, mas se vio obligado a obedecer al ver la mirada de su tutor–.

No demoró más de cinco minutos en cambiarse de ropas y volver a su habitación. Con rapidez, se dirigió a su cama en donde el pequeño patito yacía descansando.

–Aún no ha despertado… –Susurró por lo bajo y con tristeza–.

–Pero respira con normalidad –Le dijo con normalidad. Fakir le miró y supo que era momento de retirarse–. Te dejaré a solas con Ahiru.

–Por favor… –Susurró el pelinegro, a lo que el hombre le sonrió con dulzura y se encaminó hacia la puerta en silencio–. Gracias…_ –_Murmuró mientras veía como el hombre salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí– Ahiru, por favor abre los ojos, me hagas preocuparme más de la cuenta –Refunfuñó–.

Le acarició su pequeña cabeza con suavidad antes de recordar las hojas de su historia. Se encaminó hacia su escritorio, en donde las hojas habían sido depositadas de forma desordenada por Charon. Con pereza, comenzó a poner en orden las dichosas hojas, que le habían costado a Ahiru y a él, un susto terrible.

–Pero que demo… –El Joven no pudo continuar. Con pavor, el joven se puso de pie y observó la última hoja de su historia–. _N-No puede ser, esto es… _–El miedo le recorrió completamente la espina dorsal, inmovilizándolo completamente–.

Ciertamente, el asunto era como para sorprenderse. Todo lo que había ocurrido, desde la ventisca hasta estos momentos, había sido escrito en letras color oro, en aquella hoja blanca de papel. Enfadado, y aún con temor, el joven arrojó a hoja al escritorio.

– ¡Drosselmeyer! –Exclamó con ira, al tiempo en que la campana del reloj de Kinkan sonaba por última vez, antes de que el tiempo se detuviera.

– ¡Querido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre confundirme con alguien tan bajo como él? –Reclamó la voz de una mujer, a sus espaldas–.

– ¡¿Quién diablos eres? –Gritó volteándose bruscamente, encontrándose con una mujer de piel pálida y cabellos largos, junto al patito–. ¡Aléjate de…!

– ¿Ahiru? –Le interrumpió con una hermosa y juguetona sonrisa, dejando al pelinegro, en estado se shock-. ¿Cómo tú…?

–Yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes –Susurró la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, quien para su sorpresa, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido de su vista–.

– ¿Qué? –El joven se volteó como pudo, mas no logró atrapar con la mirada, a la extraña mujer–.

–Oh Fakir, no seas agresivo conmigo –La mujer apareció a sus espaldas y le abrazó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, y con sus largas uñas, acariciaba su rostro–. Si al fin y al cabo, yo fui quien destruyó a Drosselmeyer.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Aquella revelación volvió a dejarlo en estado de shock, a lo que la mujer rió, y apareció frente a él–.

–No tienes ni idea, de lo que ese malvado sujeto tenía preparado para ustedes –Dijo restándole importancia al asunto, mientras miraba sus largas uñas negras–.

–… –No podía articular palabra, era tanto el asombro, que hasta sus piernas temblaban–.

–Descuida, es por eso que intervine. No iba a dejar que una hermosa historia de amor terminara de esa manera –La mujer sonrió de nueva cuenta y elevó la barbilla del moreno, quien estaba aturdido y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, por aquellas ultimas palabras–. ¿O es que acaso… me vas a negar que estas enamorado de esa niña? –Con desdén, la mujer miró de reojo la cama, en donde yacía el patito–.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿C-Cómo…! –El joven retrocedió y su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, una vez hubo asimilado todas aquellas palabras–.

–Te lo dije, lo sé todo sobre ustedes dos –La mujer sonrió nuevamente antes de desaparecer enfrente de Fakir, y aparecer junto a la cama en donde Ahiru descansaba–. Quizás debería decirle y…

– ¡No! –Exclamó exaltado–. ¡No te atrevas o…!

– ¿O? –Exigió saber, entretenida por el nerviosismo del muchacho–.

–O… – ¡Esa mujer! Se había burlado de él. Con vergüenza el joven agachó la cabeza y la sostuvo con una de sus manos, mientras retrocedía e intentaba apoyarse en el escritorio, sin embargo…– ¡Wuah! –El tacto de la mujer a sus espaldas no hizo más que ocasionarle un susto de muerte, por lo que saltó despavorido y calló al suelo–.

–Bu… Buajajajaja –La mujer rió con ganas, hasta las lágrimas–. Está bien, basta de juegos –Se dijo mientras con uno de sus delgados dedos, eliminaba una lágrima traviesa que había escapado de sus ojos, ante tal risotada–. Pongámonos serios.

– ¡Y tú lo dices! –Dijo Fakir aún en el suelo, con el trauma como pintura principal en su rostro–. Ah… –Suspiró cansado, antes de ponerse de pie–.

–Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, todo lo que ha estado pasando, ha sido escrito en las hojas que ocupas para tu historia. Hasta lo que esta ocurriendo ahora, se está escribiendo.

–Eso… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con preocupación–.

–Es parte de mi habilidad. No te preocupes, no es nada serio –Los ojos carmín sometieron a los jades con impetuosa fuerza–. Es la primera fase para contrarrestar parte de la magia de Drosselmeyer.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ese tipo…?

–Tranquilo, déjame explicarte con calma –Interrumpió con elegancia–. Verás, una vez terminado el cuento "Prinz und Rabe", Drosselmeyer vino a mi, quejándose sobre algo de que una hermosa tragedia no había ocurrido por culpa de un pato y de su estúpido descendiente –Nindël sonrió ante la mueca de enojo del muchacho–. Oye, no me culpes, yo no fui quien te llamó así, fue él.

–Prosigue –Ordenó impaciente–.

–Uy, pero que grosero eres jovencito –Reclamó–. Bien, como iba diciendo, ese estúpido sujeto…

–Espera. Tú como conoces a…

– ¿Drosselmeyer? –La mujer sonrió por unos segundos, con melancolía–. Es mi bisabuelo, más allá no he de contarte nada.

–Mmh… –Suspiró, resignado–.

–Prosigo. Ese estúpido sujeto comenzó a quejarse de que su historia no funcionó, y que se iba a vengar. ¿Puedes imaginar como lloraba el muy imbécil? Estropeo uno de mis mejores vestidos con sus venenosas lágrimas –La mujer suspiró, exasperada ante el recuerdo–. Y bueno, después de eso comencé a indagar sobre la historia y sobre ustedes –Frunció el seño, mostrando molestia–. Me pareció imperdonable, el hecho de que Drosselmeyer haya atentado en contra de la vida de unos pobres niños como ustedes, y lo que es peor, que los haya usado, sin importarle sus sentimientos, jugando con ellos y destrozándolos. Es por eso, que cuando supe que ya tenia la base de la historia, me lo engullí –La mujer sonrió y se relamió los labios–.

–Igg… –El joven se puso azul del miedo. Los ojos de aquella extraña mujer brillaban como los de una víbora, apunto de tragarse a su presa–.

–Bueno, las cosas son así. Drosselmeyer tenía planeado introducir a dos personajes nuevos, los cuales los separarían, y haría que su amor fracasara, engañándolos nuevamente y logrando que uno de ustedes se olvidase del otro. Pero no te preocupes, haré lo que este a mi alcance para que detener la magia de Drosselmeyer. Aunque si no lo lograra… –Se quedó pensativa, en silencio, alertando al moreno–.

– ¿Si no lo lograras? –Preguntó impaciente–.

–Oh, mmh, mejor no pensemos en eso. Ahora ve y besa a ese pato –Le ordenó con una sonrisa–. De una u otra forma tiene que despertarse y volver a su forma original.

– ¿Eh? –Logró decir aturdido. ¿Besar?–. ¿Forma original? ¿A que te revieres con…

– Averígualo tú mismo –Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Si no lo haces, ella no volverá…

Sin más que decir, la extraña mujer desapareció, y el tiempo comenzó a correr nuevamente, dejando a un atontado Fakir, con miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.


	3. Act 3: Nemureru Bijo

**Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh**

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una doncella que fue envuelta en el sueño eterno por un conjuro. Para despertar, hacia falta un valeroso príncipe le diera un beso de amor verdadero.

* * *

Sentado frente a su cama, Fakir observaba dudoso al pequeño pato, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Ciertamente las palabras de esa mujer le habían descolocado…

"_Si no lo haces, ella no volverá…"_

El joven suspiró, sentía miedo de descubrir si volvería o no a ser esa atolondrada chica que reinaba en su corazón.

– ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de suspirar, cansado–. Bien, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Con suavidad y decisión, el joven se paró de su silla y se inclinó suavemente en la cama, antes de posar un pequeño beso, en la cabecita del patito. Enseguida, una enceguecedora luz rodeó al patito, iluminando completamente la habitación, y obligando a Fakir, a dar un paso atrás y cerrar con fuerza los ojos. El pato se iluminó como si fuese un pequeño sol, al tiempo que una metamorfosis comenzaba a ocurrir en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus delgadas patas, se transformaron en unas largas y bellas piernas, sus alas dieron paso a unos delgados brazos y su pico a unos preciosos labios. Ahiru había vuelto.

Cuando Fakir abrió los ojos, notando que el resplandor había disminuido, se quedó sin habla. Frente a sí, el cuerpo desnudo de la niña flotaba, sin perder esa cálida luz que brotaba por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Ahiru! –Fakir se le quedó mirando embelesado, una vez el resplandor se apagó–.

– ¡Fakir! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó alarmado Charon, quien al ver los rayos dorados filtrarse por la puerta del muchacho, había decidió entrar–. ¡Es Ahiru! –Exclamó sorprendido, viendo el delgado cuerpo de la chica, descansando en la cama del muchacho–.

–Ella ha vuelto… –Murmuró casi al borde de las lágrimas el pelinegro–.

Un sonido alertó a los allí presentes, quien no dejaron de mirar a la muchachita de cabellos largos y revueltos. Ahiru comenzó a arrugar el entrecejo mientras murmuraba algo inaudible… Hasta que abrió sus zafiros color cielo.

– ¿Fakir? ¿Charon San? –Murmuró mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama. Sus largos cabellos anaranjados caían por su espalda y por parte de su pecho, cubriendo involuntariamente, ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, que para Fakir era mejor no ver–. ¿Eh? –Confundida, la muchacha se quedó mirando la mirada atónita del ojiverde hasta que recordó lo que había visto en el lago–. ¡Fakir! En el lago ví…

–Ahiru… –Le Interrumpió aún sin creer que era ella. Mas bastó para que se acordara de sus heridas, para alarmarse–. ¡Ahiru! ¿e-estás bien? Tus heridas…

–Me encuentro bien, no me…_ –_La chica se paró en seco y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su ala, ya no estaba, a cambio de ella, había un brazo y una mano humana. La chica ahogó un grito de emoción tapándose la boca con ambas manos, al tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos– Fakir…_ -_Murmuró parándose, comenzando a caminar hacia el pelinegro, quien la miró estático–

– Has vuelto a tu forma original, Ahiru_ –_Susurró con felicidad, observando el hermoso rostro de la joven–.

– ¡Fakir! –Y no lo aguantó más, de una vez se le lanzó a los brazos llorando de la emoción–. Lo lograste Fakir, lo lograste… –Sollozaba, apretada a su pecho–. ¿Pero cómo?

–No lo sé, solo escribí que venías tu verdadera apariencia en el lago. ¿Eso fue lo que viste?

–Sí, vi mi reflejo humano… –Le susurró sin soltarle–.

–Ahiru… –Susurró con ternura, a punto de devolver el abrazo. Más cuando su mano tocó la espalda desnuda y suave de la jovencita, con una velocidad sobrehumana, se separó de ella quedando estampado en la pared–. ¡Estúpida, vístete!_ –_Dijo antes de salir del cuarto con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, ocasionando el tan conocido "Cuac" de la chica, y unas cuantas risas por parte de Charon–.

– ¡Fakir idiota! –Exclamó con la cara roja de la vergüenza, y ahora con lágrimas de frustración, mientras se escondía tras la cama y se tapaba con las mantas de ella desarmándola–.

–Ahiru Chan, es bueno tenerte de regreso_ –_Dijo serenamente, intentando contener la risa, que la situación le había causado–. Iré a buscar tu antiguo uniforme de la escuela. Menos mal que Fakir me pidió que lo guardara –Y sin más que decir, el hombre salió de la habitación–.

–_Fakir…_ –Pensó con dulzura, luego de escuchar aquello–.

* * *

Fakir yacía desmoronado a los pies del sofá más cercano a su habitación. ¡La había visto desnuda por quién sabe cuanto tiempo! Y para rematar… ¡La había tocado! No lo entendía, el tacto suave de la piel de ella, había sacudido completamente su cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiese electrizado.

–Oh Fakir ¿estás bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado el hombre, aún intentando contener la risa–.

– ¿Tú qué crees? –Refunfuñó ocultando su cara en el sofá, para que Charon no le viese. Lamentablemente el se dio cuenta por sus orejas–.

–Lo siento, no te enfades. Es normal que estés rojo hasta las orejas, después de todo…

– ¡Ya cállate! –Exclamó desesperado, logrando una risotada de su tutor–.

–_Y pensar que crecen tan rápido _–Pensó con ternura, mientras se dirigía hacia una habitación, en donde de un mueble, sacó una pequeña bolsa. En ella, yacía el antiguo uniforme de la chica–.

El hombre con la bolsa en mano, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, en donde Ahiru se encontraba.

–Ahiru Chan, voy a entrar a dejarte tu ropa.

– ¡Cuac! –Exclamó nerviosa, ocultándose tras la cama– O-Okey… –Dijo ya preparada para la entrada de Charon–.

Una vez hubo abierto levemente la puerta, Charon dejó a la entrada la bolsa y cerró, dándole privacidad a la muchacha.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la voz de Ahiru se hizo presente nuevamente.

– ¡Cua! –Exclamó saliendo de la habitación para el asombro de Fakir y de Charon, quienes la esperaban en el living–. ¡Fakir! ¡Charon San! –Gritó despavorida, apareciendo frente a ellos–.

Fakir no logró evitar su sonrojo, y junto a Charon, se echaron a reír. ¡Se veía tan graciosa!

– ¡No es gracioso! –Dijo avergonzada–.

–Hum ¿qué deberíamos hacer Fakir? –Se preguntó el hombre canoso, ya dejando de reír, pero sin perder su sonrisa–.

– Ah –Suspiró cansado, al menos ya no estaba desnuda pero aún así mostraba mucho–. ¿Cómo fue que creciste?

– ¡Y me lo preguntas a mí! –Exclamó exasperada, bajándose como loca la falda, que casi no le tapaba el trasero–.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Fakir, tu también has crecido un poco –Le miró de pies a cabeza–. Estos seis meses no pasaron en balde. Nada más recuerda que hace poco fuiste a comprar ropa y mallas nuevas.

– ¡Charon! –Le reclamó sonrojado–. No tenías que decir nada sobre eso.

–Perdón, perdón –Se disculpó con una sonrisa–. Hum, entonces ¿Qué haremos? –Se preguntó–.

–Esperen –Fakir ingresó a su habitación con una seria expresión, lo cual dejó curiosos tanto a Ahiru como a su tutor–.

Luego de unos minutos, Fakir salió de su habitación con su habitual expresión seria, más sus ojos gritaban "victoria".

–Ahiru –Le llamó–. Entra a mi cuarto y ponte lo que dejé encima de la cama.

– ¿Eh? –Dijo inconscientemente, más los jades del pelinegro la sometieron de inmediato– ¡S-Sí! –Y salió disparada a la habitación nuevamente–. _¿Uh? Esta es su ropa…_ –Pensó antes de comenzar a ponerse el pantalón negro de malla, para luego seguir con la parte de arriba y la camisa azul–. Fakir… –Murmuró saliendo de la habitación–.

–Sabía que te quedaría bien –Sonrió, triunfante–. Aunque sigue siendo algo grande para ti…

–Gracias Fakir –Susurró con una sonrisa, a lo que el moreno apartó la mirada, evitando que la sangre llegase a sus mejillas–.

–Bueno chicos, ahora queda saber qué haremos sobre donde se quedará Ahiru Chan –Dijo Charon desde el sofá, a lo que Fakir y Ahiru se acercaron para sentarse y mantener una amena conversación–. Ahiru Chan ¿te quedarás a vivir con nosotros?

– ¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendida–. E… no creo que sea eso correcto. Por lo que en cuanto pueda, me iré a la academia. No quiero ser una molestia –Murmuró apenada–.

–Tonta –Se quejó el pelinegro–. Tú no eres una molestia, si lo fueras, simplemente ya te estaríamos echando a patadas de aquí –Dijo con desdén–. Además, hemos estado cuidando de ti durante seis meses.

–Fakir, no trates así a Ahiru Chan…–Regañó el hombre canoso–.

–Hmm –Se quejó de nueva cuenta, desviando la mirada–. Como sea, Ahiru –le llamó–.

–S-Sí –Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Viniendo de Fakir, era difícil saber que diría–.

–Si quieres, podemos irnos a la *Kinkan Gakuen juntos. De todas formas, tú debes retomar las clases de ballet –Impuso seriamente–.

–Fakir tiene razón. Ahiru, a ti aún te gusta bailar ¿no es cierto? –Dijo el hombre–.

–P-pero, no quiero que Charon San se quede solo… –Murmuró cabizbaja–.

–Ahiru Chan no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien –Sonrió con dulzura–. Además si me vienen a visitar a menudo, las cosas no serian diferentes.

–Charon San… –Dijo enternecida–.

–Ok, entonces está todo decidido. Mañana por la mañana iremos a inscribirte –Dijo el pelinegro–.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamó la chica. Ciertamente la inscripción en la escuela de ballet de la academia y estadía en los dormitorios era gratis, pero el uniforme y las mallas eran otro cuento–. P-Pero no tengo dinero, el uniforme, las mallas, las zapatillas…

–Ahiru Chan. Yo me encargaré de eso.

–P-Pero, no quiero ser una molestia. Y-Yo awawa… –Balbuceó nerviosa, mientras hacia movimientos irregulares con sus manos–.

–Ahiru Chan, desde que te conozco te agarré un afecto increíble. Eres como una hija para mí, es por eso que quiero hacerme cargo. Por favor, dale a este viejo la felicidad de poder hacerse cargo de su hija.

–Charon San… –Ahiru sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Hasta el momento, no se había puesto a pensar sobre sus padres ni sobre los gastos ni nada, puesto a que antes, Drosselmeyer con su magia, le había puesto todo fácil en esos aspectos–. Muchas gracias, Charon San.

–Mm –Negó con la cabeza–. Gracias a ti, pequeña Ahiru –Sonrió–. Entonces está decidido.

– ¿Decidido el qué? –Preguntó Fakir–.

–Mañana, antes de ir a inscribir a Ahiru, tú la acompañaras a comprarse ropa, el uniforme y lo que necesite.

– ¿Eh? –Dijeron al unisonó–.

– ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarla?

–C-Charon San, con el uniforme y las mallas basta, lo demás…

–Ahiru chan, no me digas que no lo necesitas, necesitas ropa de "esas" nueva, y también un par de vestidos, no puedes ir por ahí todo el día con la ropa de Fakir, con el uniforme o con las mallas. Eres toda una jovencita ya –Le regañó cariñosamente–. Y tú Fakir, como buen hombre, la acompañarás –Dicho esto lo jaló un poco lejos de Ahiru y le susurró al oído–. Sabes como es ella, podría perder todo el dinero sin hacer uso de el –el joven tragó saliva forzosamente y se volvió a sentar en el sofá–.

–Está bien, la acompañaré –Dijo rendido, Charon le había puesto una escusa realmente creíble–.

–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a preparar la cena. Es bastante tarde ya.

* * *

*Nemureru bijo: La bella durmiente

*Kinkan Gakuen: Academia de Kinkan


	4. Act 4: Tadaima

**Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh**

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, vivió un pequeño patito, que gracias al amor de un joven, se convirtió en humano. Sin embargo, olvidó por completo, que la vida de un pato domestico, no era igual a la de un ser una chica.

* * *

Luego de la cena y de lavar los trastos, tanto Ahiru como Fakir habían tomado una ducha, y ahora Ahiru se secaba el cabello con la toalla, mientras esperaba a que el moreno saliera.

–*Ioh –Saludó tras aparecer por el pasillo–.

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó contenta de verle-.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó curioso, ella había dejado de lado la toalla, y ahora había tomado su cabello–.

–Me hago la trenza –Le sonrió–. Charon San me dio un elástico para sujetarla.

–Ya veo… –El joven sonrió antes de caminar y sentarse al lado de la pelinaranja–.

Sencillamente era tal y como la recordaba, a excepción de unos pequeños pero notorios cambios, que al pelinegro le hacían hervir la sangre. Ciertamente ambos ya eran adolescentes, así que… ¿era normal verdad? Fakir dejó salir un suspiro lleno de cansancio, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla–.

– ¿Te ayudo? –Preguntó inocentemente la chica, quien poso sus manos sobre la cabeza del moreno, comenzando a frotar la toalla contra su cabello–.

–Uah, Ahiru, no hace falta que… –Ciertas cosas que ya no hacían tan plana a la chica ¡estaban frente a su rostro! No sabia si huir o desmayarse ahí mismo–. Yo puedo solo –Masculló tomando las manos de Ahiru, devolviéndola a su lugar, al tiempo que intentaba ocultar su leve sonrojo–.

–Muchachos ya es tarde, es hora de que se vayan a dormir –Dijo Charon desde la puerta de su habitación–.

–Está bien –Refunfuño el moreno, antes de caer en cuenta de algo importante–. ¡Espera! –exclamó alarmado–.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó extrañado por el alarmado tono de su hijo, acercándose a los muchachos–.

– Charon ¿En donde dormirá esta niña?_ –_Preguntó al borde de la histeria. Hasta el momento ella dormía con él, pero ella en "esos" momentos, era un pato–. Sabes muy bien que en esta casa no hay más habitaciones porque tú ocupaste la tercera con tus chucherías –Dijo algo fastidiado–.

–Pues tendrán que dormir juntos hasta que se vayan a la academia –Dijo de lo más calmado del mundo, haciendo que Fakir se pusiera de todos los colores hasta quedar tan pálido como una hoja de papel–. Además están acostumbrados, han dormido juntos durante seis meses, no creo que unos días más vayan a importar –El hombre canoso parecía divertirse ante los miles de colores que la cara del moreno expresaba–.

– ¡Charon!_ –_Exclamó ahora rojo como tomate. El muchacho se quedo sin palabras, es cierto que habían estado durmiendo juntos, pero ahora era distinto porque ella ya no era un pato– ¿C-cómo voy a dormir con ella? ¡Ahiru antes era un pato! Ahora es una chica, ¡no puedo dormir en la misma cama que una chica! –Gritó echando humo, los nervios y la frustración, estaban haciendo estragos en él–.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? _–_Preguntó inocentemente la ojiazul–.

– ¡¿Por qué eres tan tonta? –Exclamó al borde de sangrar por la nariz, por la acumulación de sangre en todo su rostro–.

– ¡Oye! –Le reclamó–. Si tanto te molesta puedo dormir en el sofá –Le dijo con el entrecejo un poco arrugado–.

– ¡No es que me moleste! –Exclamó inconscientemente, a lo que su sonrojo aumentó–. Arg, lo que quiero decir… Ahiru, tú eres una chica, yo soy un chico. No podemos dormir juntos.

–Ah, así que es eso –Dijo ella, sin siquiera inmutarse–.

– ¿Es que no entiendes? –Preguntó exasperado–.

–Si entiendo, pero es que a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto –Le dijo a secas, mirándole directamente a los ojos–.

Fakir se quedó en silencio, observándola. Ciertamente seguía siendo la misma niña tonta y torpe de siempre, pero durante estos seis meses, se había vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

–Arg –El joven se rascó la cabeza, y luego bajó los brazos, en signo de resignación–. Ciertamente no puedo permitir que duermas en el sofá. Ustedes ganan _–_Y sin nada más que decir, entró a su habitación–. Vamos, que esperas –Le dijo a la muchacha desviando la mirada, quien lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió–.

–S-Sí –Dijo finalmente–.

–Bien muchachos, entonces a dormir _–_Dijo con una dulce sonrisa–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Charon San –Se despidió la pecosa–.

–Buenas…_ –_Susurró mientras veía al hombre desaparecer tras el pasillo que conllevaba a su habitación–.

–Camina_ –_Dijo enfadado consigo mismo. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con él. ¿Serían las hormonas?– _Ya tengo dieciséis años, así que deben ser definitivamente las hormonas _–Pensó algo aturdido, intentado eliminar su incomodidad. Charon tenía razón, ya había dormido con Ahiru así que…–

–Hai–Obedeció felizmente, sacando del ensimismamiento de Fakir quien tras eso, cerró la puerta de la alcoba–.

–Nee Ahiru –Le llamó suavemente–. ¿Estás segura de que…?

–Fakir, a mi no me molesta mientras tú estés bien_–. _Sonrió con dulzura, a lo que el joven sólo le desvió la mirada–. Nee Fakir

– ¿Mmm? –Al ver que Ahiru bajaba la mirada, se preocupó, por lo que se acercó a ella–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Fakir ¿esta realmente es mi verdadera forma? –Preguntó con miedo en los ojos, a lo que Fakir inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la chica, y lo acarició levemente–. ¿Esto real verdad?

–Tranquila, por supuesto que es real –Le dijo dulcemente, logrando sacar una sonrisa por parte de ella–. ¿Fue lo que viste en el lago verdad? –Le acarició la cabeza como solía hacer cuando era un pato–.

–Fakir…

–Ahiru –El joven dudó unos momentos, pero simplemente se entregó al sentimiento y la abrazó–. Me alegro de que seas humana. _Realmente me hacías falta –_Hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella, al tiempo que un sollozo se escapaba de entre sus labios. Eso hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza–.

–_Fakir… –_Pensó conmovida, correspondiendo al abrazo del muchacho–. _¿Qué es esto? Siento como si el corazón se me fuese a salir del pecho –_La joven cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del calor que Fakir le brindaba–. _Estar en sus brazos es tan reconfortable. Fakir, yo… –_Nunca jamás se había sentido de esta manera. Le hacía recordar a como se sentía cuando estaba con Mytho pero esta vez, era más intenso. Tan intenso que le asustaba. Sería acaso amor, quizás… ¿amor verdadero?– ¿Eh…? _–_La chica se sonrojo locamente de un momento a otro– Fakir…

No hubo respuesta, sólo pudo sentir como la respiración pausada del chico, rozaba su cuello. Sin saber que hacer, Ahiru acarició el cabello de él y sonrió.

Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Fakir decidió separarse levemente de ella ya un poco más tranquilo.

– ¿Fakir?_ -_Dijo levantando la mirada, encontrándose con el leve sonrojo del muchacho– _Esta sonrojado… –_Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar por el nerviosismo y su propio sonrojo se hizo más evidente–.

–_Si tan sólo supieras Ahiru, si tan sólo supieras cuanto… –_Pensó antes de volver a la realidad y darse cuenta, de que la muchacha lo veía detenidamente. Para su sorpresa, notó que estaba sonrojado. Así que para evitar rodeos, desvió con brusquedad el rostro y rompió el abrazo– ¿Qué tanto miras? –Preguntó con su arrogancia normal–.

–Fakir…–Susurró sorprendida, y con los ojos bien abiertos–. Nada, no pasa nada –susurró mientras le sonreía dulcemente–.

–Nee Ahiru ¿Qué te parece si bailamos antes de dormir? –Sugirió–. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos con normalidad. _Desde aquella vez en el lago…_

–Tienes razón –Los vagos recuerdos del último Pas de duex que tuvieron juntos, estremecieron su corazón–. ¿Bailamos?_ –_Susurró entre sonrisas, mientras se ponía en demi-pointe y le extendía la mano al moreno–

–Eeh_ –_Asintió tomando su mano, para luego comenzar el *promenades hacia el toca discos–. Préndelo_ –_Le dijo mientras la hacia descender en un *adagio–

La muchacha echó a correr el aparato, logrando que la hermosa melodía "*El pájaro azul", comenzara a sonar. Y así, de forma delicada, ambos comenzaron su danza. Ahiru en primera instancia, se alejó del moreno y comenzó con sus adagios solitarios. Luego Fakir se acercó a ella e hizo sus adagios correspondientes. Al compás de la música, comenzaron las *pirouettes y las levantadas correspondientes. Su mirar estaba fijo en la del otro, transmitiendo sentimientos que aún no lograban descifrar. Ahiru hizo uno que otro *Battement Tendú y *Battement Fondú con la ayuda de Fakir, quien posteriormente la elevó. Luego ella dio un pequeño salto para seguir con un par de *Batterie, antes de seguir con un *Arabesques, una Pirouette, y un *Cambres, en el cual, Fakir la tomó de la cintura y una de sus manos, para luego finalizar con una ultima Pirouette y con un *Changement de pied sauté, quedando así, sus rostros a escasa distancia. La música dejó de sonar, dejando un leve eco en sus oídos, los cuales de a poco, se inundaron sólo por el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

–Ahiru/Fakir –Dijeron el nombre el otro al unísono, sin apartar sus ojos, de los del contrario–.

Tanto el corazón de Ahiru como el de Fakir latían con frenesí. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos adolescentes. No dejaron de mirarse hasta que Fakir comenzó a perder el control de sus pensamientos.

–A dormir_ –_Dijo bruscamente, enderezándose y ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie. Luego y con desgano se separó de ella, dirigiéndose a la cama, en la cual se acostó. El extraño deseo de probar sus labios le carcomió el alma por unos buenos segundos–. Apresúrate –Dijo serio, mientras se acomodaba bien a la orilla–.

–S-Sí…–Dicho esto, la muchacha se acostó en la cama, al lado del muchacho–

–Nee Ahiru…_ –_El joven la observó, dudoso y con por un momento deseo decirle lo que sentía, mas simplemente se silencio–.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó observando fijamente las esmeraldas del chico–.

–Ah… No, nada_ –_Negó resignado– Buenas noches –Dijo antes de girarse, para dormir dándole la espalda–.

–Buenas noches Fakir _–_Dijo entre bostezos, para después depositar un pequeño beso en la cabeza del chico, quien, sin que ella se percatara, se tensó por completo–. Muchas gracias por todo…_ –_Susurró débilmente, antes acomodarse en la cama y caer rendida en un profundo y dulce sueño–.

–_Me-Me besó, Ahiru me besó ¿Por qué? –_Se preguntó nerviosamente, mientras miraba de reojo, el cabello naranjo de la chica–.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios del ojiverde, quién se giró para ver a la chica dormir tranquilamente. Con sutileza, acarició el rostro de la chica, y observándole, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_"En medio de la oscuridad, Fakir abrió con lentitud sus ojos color jade. Una vez consiente, se alarmó al darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado en una especie de pedestal, con unas fuertes enredaderas con espinas. Frente a él, pudo observar una silueta borrosa. No sabía ni podía entender, el porqué estaba allí._

– _¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó así mismo, intentando inútilmente soltarse del agarre, pero sólo al más leve forcejeo, su piel era herida por las incontables espinas, que parecían echas de hierro puro–._

_Una ventisca helada corría por el oscuro sector. Fakir se quejó y maldijo su desgracia. De pronto, el miedo apareció, atormentando a su corazón. De la nada, miles de flechas en conjunto a pétalos de rosa carmesí, se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia él, amenazándole de muerte._

– _¡¿Qué demonios es esto? –Exclamó con desesperación- ¡…! –El joven aparto la mirada con pavor, esperando el fatídico dolor–._

_Asustado, el pelinegro esperó por unos segundos sin sentir nada, hasta que un sonido de carne atravesada le obligó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Sin embargo, el chico no se encontró ni con el dolor, ni con las flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, halló un gran charco de sangre a sus pies, y frente a él, una silueta femenina, rodeada de millones de plumas blancas. Alguien se había atravesado salvándole la vida, alguien a quien reconoció, y a quien, a pesar de intentarlo, no podía nombrar. De pronto, fue soltado de sus amarres, y sin habla, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la chica. En medio del shock y amedrentado, Fakir tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven. Sin poder evitar ni la desesperación ni la ira, él gritó su nombre, sin escucharse así mismo."_

– ¡No!_ –_Exclamó incorporándose, despertando bruscamente y sudando frió– _¿Qué fue ese sueño? _–Pensó incorporándose en la cama, flecando una de sus rodillas para así afirmar el brazo, que ocultaba parte de su rostro

– ¿Fakir?_ –_Preguntó somnolienta, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama, fregándose los ojos–.

– ¿Ahiru?–Respondió nerviosamente, al escuchar la suave voz de la muchacha– No… no pasa nada.

–Ho~ Fakir_ –_Reclamó con la cara hinchada– No me mientas, ¿qué pasó? ¿Un mal sueño…?_ –_Preguntó preocupada por su amigo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos, la que cubría el rostro aturdido de Fakir–.

–Eeh –Asintió, no sabía que más decir–. Fue solo un mal sueño –El joven miró a la chica con la preocupación pintada en los ojos–._ ¿Por qué tengo miedo…? Este sueño…_

– ¡Fakir!_ –_Exclamó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente– Nee… ¿En verdad estás bien?

– ¿Ah…? –Aún se sentía perdido, más simplemente decidió olvidar el asunto–. Ya te dije que si, tonta –El joven le pegó en la frente con un dedo, y se levantó–. Vamos, levántate tú también o se nos hará tarde.

Fakir buscó ropa para él y para Ahiru en su armario. A ella le lanzó en la cara una playera negra y un par de jeans oscuros que a él, ya le quedaban pequeños. Mientras que él, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela negros entre sus manos.

–Vístete aquí. Yo iré al baño –Y sin mas, cerró la puerta tras de sí–.

–Éste Fakir… –Se quejó con las mejillas hinchadas, lo que demostraba un cierto enojo–. _¿Es que no se cansa de ser mandón? _–Se preguntó viendo la ropa que le había arrojado–. _Sin embargo, sigue siendo igual de dulce _–Sonrojada, Ahiru se abrazó a las prendas, las que aún mantenían el masculino olor del chico–. _Fakir… –_Pensó dulcemente–.

Luego de unos minutos, Ahiru y Fakir se encontraron en el comedor para desayunar junto a Charon, antes de comenzar su ajetreado día.

– ¡Nos vamos! –Exclamó con felicidad la jovencita, despidiéndose del hombre–.

– Que les vaya bien –Se despidió con una sonrisa–. ¡Fakir! –Le llamó–. Cuida bien de Ahiru Chan.

–Sí –Y sin más, comenzó a caminar, dejando a tras a Ahiru, quien nada más se quejó y corrió para alcanzarle–.

Y como era de suponer, antes de alcanzarle nuestra querida protagonista se tropezó y choco con el pelinegro.

–*Ittai, ittai, ittai –Se quejó, frotándose la nariz-.

–Ten más cuidado torpe –Se quejó el joven, mirándole a la cara–.

–Jeje –Se rió tontamente, para comenzar a caminar a la par, con el chico–.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, caminando en silencio, que aunque no era incomodo, para Ahiru era aburrido.

–Nee Fakir –Le llamó inocentemente, mientras le miraba–.

–Dime –Respondió sin apartar la vista de su camino–.

–Yo quería saber… –Y guardó silencio, no sabía si era correcto indagar en cosas que no le incumbían–.

–Vamos, te he dicho miles de veces que cuando abres la boca para decir algo, debes concluir –Reclamó–.

– ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –Preguntó suavemente–. Me preocupé mucho cuando gritaste, y además, estabas sudando y temblando –La joven bajo la mirada, un poco apenada–. Me gustaría poder ayudarte como tú lo has hecho, deseo serte útil_ –_Susurró dulcemente, logrando un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro–.

– ¿Útil? –Murmuró analizando las tiernas palabras de la chica–.

–Si, quiero ser útil para ti, para poder seguir a tu lado sin causarte muchas molestias… –La chica se sorprendió. ¿Estar a su lado había dicho?–. _Ya veo –_Pensó con ternura–. _Entonces yo realmente estoy… de Fakir _–Sin darse cuenta, la chica bajo el rostro y poso sus manos en su pecho, oyendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón–. _Ahora entiendo_ –Pensó dulcemente–,_ hace un tiempo me había preguntado el porqué de mi tranquilidad cuando estoy con Fakir, si con Mytho era tan diferente… _–La joven sonrió para si misma, quedándose parada. A lo que el pelinegro se detuvo también, observándola confuso–. _Estoy tranquila porque estoy acostumbrada a estar a su lado, como cuando Tutu ayudaba a Mytho –_Ahiru cerró plácidamente sus ojos, deleitándose con la leve brisa que mecía sus cabellos–. _Aún así es diferente, yo sólo sentía compasión y cariño por Mytho, mi amor por él no pasó más allá de mis ganas de hacerle feliz, en cambio, con Fakir… _–Ahiru abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los jades del moreno, observándole dudoso–.

–Ahiru –Llamó por enésima vez, con voz demandante–. ¿Qué te pasa? –Exigió saber, perdiendo la paciencia–.

– ¿Ah? –Logró decir apenas y volvía al mundo real–. ¡Ah! No, no, no es nada –Negó moviendo las manos para todos lados con frenesí–.

–Vamos, no te quedes varada o te perderás –Y sin la más mínima suavidad, el joven tomó de la muñeca a la chica, jalándola, más sin causarle daño alguno–.

–Fakir… –Susurró con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo–._ El hecho de que me haya enamorado de Fakir, explica el que no quiera separarme de él, bajo ninguna circunstancia…_

–Y Ahiru… –Le llamó–. No es necesario que me seas útil –El joven se sonrojó en demasía, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir–. Basta con que estés a mi lado, y no te alejes bajo ningún motivo…de mí.

–Fakir… –Susurró sorprendida ante aquella revelación–. No te preocupes… –Susurró dejando de lado la vergüenza, para tomarle la mano al chico–.

–Ahiru –Dijo sobresaltado, al sentir el contacto suave de la mano de ella, contra la suya–.

–Mientras tú me lo permitas, mientras mi compañía no te moleste… Yo jamás me alejaré de ti. _Porque te amo._

El joven le devolvió una mirada llena de dulzura, y siguieron caminando así, tomados de las manos, sin importarles lo que llegase a pensar la gente.

–Ahiru –Le llamó de repente, deteniendo su andar frente a una tienda, a la cual le dio la espalda–. Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada –Le extendió la cartera con el dinero–. Aquí no te acompaño yo _–_Dijo algo sonrojado, puesto a que ésta tienda, no era de ni más ni menos que de lencería–.Toma el dinero y no te demores mucho.

–S-Sí _–_Dijo la chica completamente apenada– Vuelvo enseguida.

Luego de varios minutos, la muchacha ojiazul salió de la tienda junto a tres pequeñas bolsas que contenían braguitas un par de sujetadores y dos camisones para dormir. Después, le devolvió la cartera al muchacho con el dinero restante, para seguir caminando.

–Qué fastidio_ –_Murmuró después de unos minutos de silencioso andar– Aquí esta nuestra segunda parada.

–Si…_ –_Dijo mientras miraba a Fakir rascarse la cabeza con exasperación. Luego, este abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar–.

En eso, una señora vestida de finos ropajes les recibió con muchos ánimos y con una gran sonrisa.

–Sean ustedes bienvenidos a Le boutique ¿Qué es lo que buscan? –Preguntó sonriente–.

–Buscamos ropa y un par de zapatos para ella _–_Dijo secamente, mientras apuntaba a la ojiazul–.

–Oh, pero que tenemos aquí_ –_Dijo la señora inspeccionándola con detenimiento. Primero observó con recelo su rostro, y después la midió rápidamente– Hum…_ -_Murmuró– Tenemos lo que necesitan. Pasen por aquí por favor _–_La mujer los llevó a un pasillo en donde habían unos hermosos vestidos, todos, a la altura de las rodillas–. Bueno, aquí esta una de nuestras colecciones de vestidos, hechos con telas de la mejor calidad –La mujer rebuscó en los tendederos y sacó de ellos cuatro vestidos–. Estos vestidos encajan perfectamente con el rostro y las medidas de esta hermosa jovencita. Y los zapatos… –La mujer se encamino a uno de los mostradores, para luego desaparecer tras una puerta. Luego de escasos minutos, ella apareció con dos pares de zapatos–. Pase a los vestidores por favor.

La mujer empujó con delicadeza a la muchacha hacia un probador, y le pasó las cuatro prendas de vestir junto a los zapatos; y a medida que Ahiru se los iba probando, Fakir aprobaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Cuál debería elegir Fakir? –Preguntó confusa, más el joven simplemente la ignoró y tomó en sus manos las prendas, encaminándose hacia la caja–.

Una vez pagado todo, salieron de la tienda, dejando a una feliz vendedora tras sus espaldas.

–Con un sólo vestido estaba bien…_ –_Murmuró apenada y sintiendo culpa– De seguro has gastado mucho dinero por mi culpa, lo siento mucho –La joven sollozó levemente, más una increíble idea se le cruzó por la cabeza–. Cuando pueda, me pondré a trabajar y te pagaré todo lo que debo_ –_Impuso la joven animadamente–.

–Ni hablar_ –_Interrumpió seriamente, para luego observarla con ternura, logrando tranquilizarla–. Tómalo como un regalo mío y de Charon_–_Caminó, cargando las bolsas–.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras más, se detuvieron frente a la tienda de ballet de la Kinkan Gakuen.

–Entra, ahora sólo faltan las zapatillas, la maya y un traje simple, por si acaso llegasen a ascenderte a la clase superior. Ayer bailaste sorpresivamente mejor que otras veces –se mofó–. Además del traje, los zapatos de la escuela, los libros y un cuaderno de notas.

–Bien_ –_Susurró–

Unas dos horas transcurrieron hasta que la pareja salió de aquella tienda de Ballet con las manos saturadas de bolsas. Las compras finalmente llegaron a su fin, y ahora se dirigían a casa de Charon.

– ¿Ya han llegado? –Preguntó con sorpresa el hombre de ojos azules. Apenas y eran las tres, aunque a decir verdad, para haber salido a las diez de la mañana, era tarde de todas formas. Sin embargo, estaba claro que comprar ropa para una chica, debía ser complicado–. ¿Ya fueron a la Kinkan Gakuen?

–Iremos en un momento, ésta niña no puede ir con esta pobre presentación –Se quejó–. Ahiru –Llamó mientras se echaba en el sofá, agotado–.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó más tiesa que una tabla. Aquellas palabras habían tenido sentido–.

–Ve a darte una ducha y vístete como corresponde. Así irás presentable a matricularte.

– ¡S-Sí! –Respondió como si fuera de la milicia, y salió corriendo con más de una bolsa de las compras, en mano–.

Mas o menos una hora transcurrió, antes de que Ahiru hiciese su aparición. Ya tenía el cabello casi seco y cogido con su singular y larga trenza, además de ir vestida exquisitamente con un vestido color lila, que se apegaba a su pecho y cintura, para luego abrirse levemente hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas. Tanto Charon como Fakir la miraron con la boca abierta.

– ¡Ahiru Chan! –Exclamó de repente–. ¡Te vez muy adorable! –Le alabó, logrando un notorio sonrojo por parte de ella–.

–Mu-Mu-Muchísimas Gr-Gracias Charon San –Tartamudeó–.

–Al menos todas estas horas valieron la pena –Dijo Fakir con una orgullosa sonrisa en los labios–.

–Fakir… –Aquella sonrisa si que le tumbó el corazón. No podía moverse ni decir nada… Se había quedado embobada observándole–.

– ¿Ahiru? –Llamó por tercera vez consecutiva el moreno, esta vez zamarreándola un poco–. Vamos, muévete, quiero terminar esto rápidamente –Le dijo jalándola hasta la puerta, sacándola del trance–.

–Awua… –Balbuceó antes de salir– Charon San

–Dime pequeña Ahiru –Dijo con dulzura–.

–Muchas gracias por todo _–_Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, antes de que Fakir la terminara de jalar hacia el exterior–

El hombre nada más sonrió complacido. Estaba feliz de ser capaz, de volver a ver la sonrisa de su muchacho.

–Hump –Masculló el joven, soltando el brazo de la joven, para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente–. Y pensar que el pato se transformaría en cisne.

Aquel halago la dejó sin respiración, y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Fakir le había dicho que se veía bien. Cuando se estaba probando los vestidos, Fakir solamente asentía, así que había pensado que le daba igual, pero… aún así, él se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un cumplido.

–Oh vamos, no es para tanto –El joven sonrió–. No te sonrojes por algo tan simple como eso –Le susurró mirándola de reojo–. Apresúrate cabeza de pato.

– ¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de pato?_ –_Reclamó pegándole golpecitos en la espalda–. ¿No que yo era un cisne?

–Jajaja _–_Rió mientras veía la cara hinchada de su pequeña– Quizás haya exagerado al llamarte cisne _–_Dijo con voz irónica, a lo que se ganó un buen manotazo por parte de la chica–.

–Tonto –Reclamó–.

De esta forma, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela de danza en silencio. Ambos felices por la compañía del otro. Había sido un largo día, pero divertido en fin.

Una vez a las puertas del establecimiento, Fakir siguió caminando normalmente, sin darse cuenta de que Ahiru se había quedado pegada en la entrada, estudiando cada detalle con emoción.

–_Al fin, estoy de vuelta…_ –Pensó con felicidad–.

–*Oi Ahiru –Le llamó desde una distancia considerable–. No te quedes parada ahí, vamos –Y sin más, siguió con su camino–.

–¡Espera Fakir!_ –_Gritó comenzando una carrera tras él. Mas antes de que pudiese avanzar, tropezó al cruzar nada más las rejas de la academia. La fuerza de gravedad hizo su tarea, atrayéndola hacia el suelo, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, Ahiru se encontró con un muchacho de ojos morados y cabellera rubia. Este había detenido la caída, y ahora la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, simulando una posición de ballet. Luego y con sutileza, el joven se irguió junto a Ahiru ayudándola a ponerse de pie, mas sin sacar las manos de su cintura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. ¡Cua…! –Exclamó, alertando a Fakir–.

–Que bella eres…_ –_Murmuró embelesado, su salvador–.

– ¿Eh…?_ – _¡Qué vergüenza! Y pensaba que no volvería a tropezarse o a ocasionar problemas, y sin embargo, ¡ya le había causado problemas a alguien más!– Y-Yo… –No podía hablar, las amatistas del joven, parecían dejarla muda. El muchacho parecía dos años mayor que ella, quizás de la edad de Fakir. Era delgado, de tez blanca, casi tan blanca como la nieve; era rubio y por sobre todo, sus enormes ojos morados eran tan profundos como un lago lleno de misterio y magia–.

– ¿Quién eres? _–_Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Fakir desconfiado, y recordando las palabras de Nindël, optó por ponerse a la defensiva– Suéltala –Ordenó con desdén–.

–Oh, perdóname, no sabia que tenias novio_ –_Le dijo a Ahiru con un aire de desánimo. Inmediatamente después, soltó a la chica y procuró mantener las distancias– Mi nombre es Toshiro _–_Respondió a la pregunta de Fakir, para luego inclinarse frente a Ahiru y besarle una de sus manos– Es un gusto conocerte –Le miró directamente a los ojos, ignorando olímpicamente al moreno–.

–Awuawuawua _– _¡No podía formular palabra alguna! Era tal su nerviosismo, que ni siquiera pudo alejar su mano de los labios del joven, sin temblar. Luego, la chica retrocedió un poco al ver que el joven se ponía de pie–.

–Vamos Ahiru, debemos hacer esto antes de que acabe el día _–_Masculló tomándole la mano y jalando de ella–.

– ¡S-Sí! _–_Asintió sonrojada, mientras corría un poco para alcanzarle el paso–.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el ambiente. Fakir estaba tenso, inmerso en sus pensamientos…

– ¿Fakir…? –Le llamó suavemente. Cuando Fakir tenía ese tipo de mirada, definitivamente daba miedo–.

–Ahiru –Susurró carraspeando la voz. Una fuerte preocupación se había desatado en él, y ésta no se iría, hasta saber que ambos estaban fuera de peligro. Además de que un extraño sentimiento de ira, le calentaba el estomago–. Intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No puedes ir causándole problemas a todo el mundo. Para eso estoy solo yo –Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron… ¿Celos quizás? No, definitivamente imposible–. Y también te sugiero que tengas cuidado, nunca se sabe cuando algo malo pueda suceder_ –_Le dijo fríamente, mientras le miraba con una seria mirada, que reflejaba claramente enojo y preocupación–.

El tono de voz que Fakir había empleado para con ella esta vez, le había hecho recordar a Mytho. Y esa preocupación…

–Fakir, yo no soy Mytho –Suspiró levemente, observándole–. Y ya no soy un pato, puedo cuidarme so… _–_Sus palabras no culminaron, porque la torpe chica se golpeó con un uno de los pilares del pasillo al girar– ¡Ittai, ittai, ittai, ittai, ittai! –Se quejó con rapidez mientras se sobaba la nariz–.

– ¿Decías?_ –_Dijo irónico– Eres tan torpe que podrías refalarte con una pluma–Repuso–.

– ¡Oye!_ –_Reclamó molesta–.

–Sólo quiero cumplir mi promesa –Continuó–. Quiero protegerte… –El joven hizo una pausa, ya que la melancolía no le dejaba hablar bien–. No me gustaría que te pasase algo.

–Fakir… –Susurró. Una enorme felicidad le azotó el corazón. Con dulzura, fijó su mirada en las esmeraldas del chico, que brillaban extrañamente–. _Sus ojos… Los ojos de Fakir demuestran mucha ternura y felicidad, pero también ¿preocupación? ¿Pero por qué?_

–Prométeme que no te alejaras de mí…_ –_Pidió el chico poniéndose enfrente de la chica ojiazul– Y que tendrás más cuidado si yo llegase a faltarte.

–Fakir…_ -_Murmuró levemente sonrojada–.

–Promételo_ –_Demandó, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella–.

Los ojos celestes de la muchachita se abrieron de par en par por la impresión, y miraron confusos a Fakir, quien parecía temblar levemente. No entendía que era lo que el muchacho tenía en mente. Quizás no había superado por completo el cuento de Drosselmeyer, pero esto era demasiado.

–Lo prometo –Murmuró luego de unos segundos, a lo que el chico, se destensó un poco–. Fakir ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana? –El chico sólo la miro, y asintió con la cabeza–. No te dejaré solo, seguiré a tu lado mientras me lo permitas, además… –La joven se silenció un momento, procesando bien las palabras–. Además, eres mi mejor amigo, no hay razón por la cual quiera alejarme, ni tampoco para esa preocupación excesiva que tienes ahora –La joven sonrió con dulzura, posando sus manos sobre las de Fakir–. No va a pasar nada grave, el cuento ya culminó así que, es imposible que algo malo ocurra.

–Ahiru…–No podía decirle lo que había conversado con Nindël, no quería preocuparla en demasía–.

–Nee Fakir –Le llamó tomando sus manos y bajándolas de sus hombros, sin soltarlas–. Por favor, toma las cosas con calma, no hay necesidad de te preocupes tanto. Además no creas que podría cambiarte, nadie podría reemplazarte –Esto ultimo, desató un sonrojo en el moreno–.

–No es como si eso me preocupara –El joven desvió la mirada, y siguió con su camino. Extrañamente esas palabras le avían aliviado, y por si fuera poco, unas enormes ganas de abrazarla le sacudieron todo el cuerpo–. _No entiendo, no debería sentirme aliviado por algo tan tonto como esto… _–Se reclamaba internamente–. _Esta niña, tiene un don para hacerme perder los estribos. ¡Maldición...! _–La miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño–. _De todas maneras, creo que debería decirle pronto lo que siento _–De cierta forma, su espalda se tensó al pensar en eso, y un aura azul le rodeo–. _Pero… ¿cómo demonios debería hacerlo? No creo que me sea posible decírselo con palabras. Besarla seria demasiado, y es tan despistada que... ¡Arg Maldición!_ –Su situación si que era delicada. Las indirectas no le servían para nada. Estresado, revolvió sus cabellos–.

Ahiru observaba entre divertida y atónita el comportamiento de su amigo. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

–Ya llegamos _–_Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose frente a una puerta–.

–Cuac –Se quejó a chocar con la espalda del chico, quien simplemente suspiró–.

–Ya no eres un pato, deberías dejar de decir "cuac" –Le miró de reojo–.

–Es que se me ha vuelto una costumbre…

–Ah… –suspiró resignado–.

Fakir se limitó a golpear la puerta. Esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Si? –Contestó una voz tras la puerta–.

–Señor director, soy Fakir. ¿Podría pasar un momento?

–Oh Fakir, sí, sí, entra por favor–Dijo con entusiasmo un hombre de edad, de ojos oscuros–. Luego la puerta se abrió y dejó ver al joven pelinegro– Fakir, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

–Supongo que bien_ –_Dijo entrando lentamente, dejando ver a la chica que estaba a sus espaldas–.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y esta hermosa jovencita?–Dijo el director, al tiempo que se paraba para darle un fuerte y amistoso apretón de manos a Fakir, para luego dirigir la mirada a la chica–.

–Ella es Ahiru_ –_Dijo serenamente–. Es una amiga mía y vivirá en Kinkan Chou desde ahora. Le comenté sobre la academia y quiso inscribirse en la escuela de ballet, así que decidí a acompañarla a pedir una habitación para ella, y de paso pedir una para mí también. Por lo que ve, puede deducir que es una persona muy torpe –Señaló el parche que "mágicamente" había aparecido en la nariz de la chica–, por eso tengo que estarla vigilando. Así que opté por volver a los dormitorios de la academia

–Ya veo_ –_El hombre sonó intrigado– Mucho gusto Ahiru Chan_ –_Dijo finalmente, tendiéndole la mano, a la chica– Es un placer conocerte.

–E-El placer es mío señor –Dijo devolviendo el apretón–.

–Bien, entonces comenzaré a hacer los preparativos. Señorita Ahiru, deme sus datos por favor.

Más menos unas dos horas pasaron cuando los papeles terminaron de ser firmados y archivados. En una semana, Ahiru y Fakir comenzarían a vivir en la academia. Las habitaciones se demorarían tres días en ser armadas, sin contar que ambos debían llevar su equipaje, así que, por el momento, seguirían viviendo con Charon. A pesar de esto, Ahiru comenzaría sus clases desde mañana.

* * *

*Ioh: Ey

*Ittai: Duele

*Oi: Oye

*El pájaro Azul": Es una pas de duex de la obra de "La Bella duemiente" Usé de referencia el siguiente link www . youtube . com / watch?v=EgBdqCYGmXU (sin espacios), aunque claro, como no se nada sobre ballet, tuve que valerme del internet para describir ciertas cosas. No iba a describir el pas de deux completo, por supuesto que no. Es demasiado para alguien que le cuesta entender (recordemos que además, el nombre de los pasos, generalmente están en francés T-T).

Antes de empezar con las definiciones de los pasos de ballet, hay que saber que es lo que conforma a un pas de duex (Esta Información ha sido recopilada por mí, desde la wikipedia y de unos power point que encontré en la internet. Si hay algún error, por favor háganmelo saber, y si alguien desea el power pont o el link de la información den wikipedia, pueden pedirmelo)

En ballet, un pas de deux (en español paso de dos) es un dúo en el que los pasos de ballet son ejecutados conjuntamente por dos personas. Usualmente consiste en una entrée (entrada de la pareja), adagio, dos variaciones (una para cada bailarín), y una coda.

En el paso a dos pueden ejecutarse una gran variedad de pasos de pareja, siendo los más tradicionales: Promenades, las pirouettes, y las levantadas.

*Promenades: la bailarina se mantiene en punta en una posición sobre una sola pierna mientras el bailarín la sostiene, por la mano o por la cintura, mientras camina alrededor de ella y la gira sobre su eje.

*Adagio: es una posición de ballet en donde hay movimientos de equilibrio, la bailarina generalmente se apoya en su pareja en un pas de duex.

*Pirouettes (giros): mientras la bailarina hace pirouettes sobre una sola pierna, el bailarín la estabiliza y le da impulso para que pueda lograr mayor cantidad de vueltas.

Ahora que sabemos lo básico (créanme, yo también aprendí porque no tengo ni idea sobre ballet)

* Battement Tendú: La palabra battement significa literalmente "batir". En ballet define toda una serie de movimientos consistentes en abrir y cerrar la pierna que trabaja. Hay diferentes clases de battement, cada uno con su propio valor y carácter. Ejemplos:

Battement Tendú à la seconde: Este battement se hace de lado. Estira la pierna de lado tanto como puedas para formar una línea recta entre rodillas, el empeine y los dedos del pie. (Se mantiene la rodilla en abertura.)

Battement Tendú devant: Devant significa "delante". Guía con el talón y continúa con los dedos del pie. (Mantén la rodilla tirante mientras abres la pierna. La pierna de apoyo también ha de trabajar; mantenla inmóvil, estirada y abierta. Te ayudará a conservar el equilibrio del cuerpo (Se mantiene la cabeza y los hombros bien colocados, sin tensarlos).

Battement Tendú jeté: Este ejercicio te hará sentir ligera y llena de energía. Jeté significa "lanzado" pero no hay que "lanzar" la pierna demasiado alto. Se fija un punto en el aire con los dedos de los pies, antes de cerrar.

*Battement Fondú: Es un movimiento de enlace en el cual las piernas trabajan juntas con suavidad, al ritmo de la música

*Batterie: El hecho de cruzar las piernas entre si se denomina: Batería, en frances Batterie, y el factor denominativo responde a esta mecánica:

- El movimiento de abertura hacia el lado con pequeña separación.

- El cierre. Así, cruzando una vez, abriendo y luego cerrando adelante tendremos un: Entrechat-Quatre. Con una abertura, un cierre, otra abertura, otro cierre, otra abertura y el cierre y descenso, tendremos un: Entrechat-Six, y así sucesivamente.

*Arabesques: Una de las posiciones básicas en ballet clásico. Es una posición del cuerpo que ha de ponerse de perfil, apoyado respecto a una pierna, que puede ser recta o demi-plié o en releve, y la otra pierna levantada detrás y estirada. Los brazos se encuentran sostenidos en las varias posiciones que crean la línea más larga y estilizada. Los hombros se deben sostener cuadrados a la línea de la dirección. Las formas del arabesque varían.

*Cambres: En este ejercicio que difiere del "Souplesse" intervienen el tórax, la cabeza y las piernas en desarrollo del arco que lo identifican. También hay pasos, saltos y giros que reciben el nombre de... con cambré; ejemplo: Sissone Cambré. Puede el cambré ser efectuado en cualquier dirección, en posición baja, en posición alta etc.

-Cambré en avant: La cadera se arquea hacia adelante y los hombros para atrás, formando estos últimos una línea recta al caer con los pies.

-Cambré en arriere: La cadera es llevada hacia atrás y los hombros hacia adelante formando con estos últimos una línea recta con los pies.

-Cambré de cote: La cadera es llevada hacia un lado, formando el arco entre los hombros y los pies, en el caso de estar éstos en quinta posición.

*Changement de pied sauté: Este paso es básico. Su estructura de realización es simple y únicamente requiere que durante su aprendizaje se cuide el descenso, el cual deber ser con ambos pies, que se apoyen gradualmente hasta estar totalmente y proporcionalmente adheridos al piso

Eso seria. Viva San Google xD


	5. Act 5: Ballet

**Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh**

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, vivió una bailarina que amaba a un escritor, y un escritor que amaba a una bailarina. Ambos pasaron sus días juntos sin saber lo que el otro sentía. Hasta que cierto día, aparecieron ciertos personajes, que les obligaron a matarse mutuamente.

* * *

Aquel día tan esperado por Ahiru finalmente llegó. Con emoción, la chica se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez lista, arregló su cabello y comenzó a vestirse.

–Finalmente… –La chica sonrió mirándose al espejo. Si que extrañaba usar ese uniforme–.

Una vez lista, la joven se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras era un pato, había leído uno que otro libro de comida, así que recordaba más o menos como servir un buen desayuno.

Fakir después de darse un par de vueltas más en la cama, decidió levantarse. Al salir de su habitación rumbo al lavabo, sintió el rico aroma de la mantequilla derretida. Curioso se acercó a la cocina y la vio.

–Definitivamente te queda el uniforme –Dijo apoyado en la pared–.

–Fakir –Dijo sorprendida–. Ya te despertaste. ¿Quieres comer enseguida? –La chica le sonrió–.

–Iré a darme una ducha primero –Respondió entre bostezos–. Despertaré a Charon.

Luego de varios minutos, tanto Charon como Fakir aparecieron en el comedor. Se miraron de reojo perplejos, el desayuno tenía muy buena pinta a pesar de ser simple. Fakir se asomó a la cocina, algo preocupado. Allí se traumatizó.

– ¿Cómo fue que quedó así solo por un poco de pan, mantequilla, leche y tocino? –Exclamó–.

–Jejeje –Rió tontamente, mientras seguía limpiando–. Lo siento, no estoy muy familiarizada a la cocina. Hice lo que pude.

–Tonta… –Se quejó, comenzando a ayudarle a limpiar–.

Varios minutos más pasaron, antes de que los tres habitantes de aquella casa, comenzaran su desayuno.

–Por tu culpa llegaremos atrasados –Se quejaba el moreno, comiendo lo más rápido que podía–.

–Tranquilos, se van a… –Demasiado tarde, Ahiru ya se había atorado con un pedazo de pan. A duras penas, tomó su vaso de leche y lo vacio rápidamente–.

–Cua… –suspiró aliviada–.

–Por cierto, olvidé comentarles que hoy en la noche salgo de la ciudad –Dijo Charon–.

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el moreno, arqueando una ceja–.

–Iré al pueblo vecino. Me encargaron algunas cosas –Respondió con un semblante sereno–. Volveré más menos en una o dos semanas.

–Vale… –Respondió lentamente. Estaría entonces, toda esa semana a solas con Ahiru. No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en aquello–. _Pero en qué estoy pensando. No es como si fuese a ocurrir algo entre nosotros… _

–Mientras no esté, te dejaré a cargo de la tienda –Dijo finalmente Charon–.

–Ok…

Los minutos pasaron volando, por lo que una vez terminado el desayuno, salieron corriendo para lograr llegar a tiempo. Y a pesar de la larga maratón, Fakir y Ahiru llegaron después de la campana. Ahiru se tensó por completo una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón, recordando la reacción del señor gato cuando llegaba atrasada.

–Fakir… –Llamó levemente–. ¿No me recuerdan, verdad? Pique y Lilie –El ojiverde la miró con ternura–.

–No te preocupes Ahiru, estoy seguro que a pesar de que no te recuerden, volverán a ser amigas –Ahiru le miró con esperanza y luego le sonrió–.

Fakir finalmente tocó la puerta, a lo que en el aula se formó un leve ajetreo.

–Sea usted bienvenido Fakir San –Dijo el señor cara de gato de cabellos morados y ojos ambarinos–. He sido informado sobre su regreso permanente y sobre la nueva alumna por el director.

–Perfecto –Dijo con serenidad, haciéndose a un lado dejando a ver a la chica de cabellos naranjos– Ella es la nueva alumna, su nombre es Ahiru –Dijo señalándola–.

–Mucho gusto… Neko Sensei –Saludó con un deje de miedo. Se preguntó si el que haya regresado a su forma humana, le abría cambiado–.

–El gusto es mío señorita –Dijo el señor cara gato– Miau, por favor pasen. Daremos unos consejos prácticos, y anotaremos un par de cosas antes de irnos a ensayar.

–De acuerdo –Dijo el moreno–. Vamos Ahiru.

–Sí…

El muchacho ojiverde entró con seriedad dentro del aula mientras gritos de emoción se ahogaban en ella. El regreso de Fakir era una gran novedad, y es que, después de sus constantes faltas y largas ausencias, las chicas ya habían perdido las esperanzas sobre su regreso permanente. Luego de entre unos momentos de bullicio, entró Neko Sensei, quién se posicionó frente a la clase, junto a la jovencita.

–Alumnos, presten atención –Llamó haciendo callar a todo el aula–. Ella será vuestra nueva compañera –El hombre hizo un ademan, para que Ahiru se situara frente a sus compañeros–. Ahiru San, por favor preséntese a la clase.

–S-Sí… –Asintió–. Bueno, yo, etto... Y-Yo soy Ahiru. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien –La joven hizo bruscamente una reverencia y luego se irguió nuevamente, mirando a sus compañeros nerviosamente–.

–Bien, eso es todo –Dijo el profesor, aplaudiendo–. Ahiru San, por favor tome asiento, la clase esta por empezar.

–S-Sí –Asintió antes de girarse para mirar a Fakir–.

–Ahiru ven aquí, siéntate conmigo –Dijo señalando el pupitre vacio a su lado–.

–V-Vale…

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en el aula, un silencio, que duró bastante poco. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes al tiempo que la chica nueva tomaba asiento.

–Fakir san le conoce… –Murmuró una alumna a otra–.

– ¿Será ella la razón de sus faltas a clases? –Le siguió–. Quizá sea su novia…

–Pero es tan… común –Prosiguió otra–.

–Si no se callan tendrán que casarse conmigo –Dijo el señor cara de gato, mientras el aula extrañamente se volvía de color azul y la marcha nupcial se escuchaba a lo lejos–.

– ¡L-Lo sentimos Neko Sensei! –Dijeron asustadas–.

– ¡Meow! –Chilló el profesor–.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y aburrida. Neko Sensei decidió hacer un repaso sobre lo que habían visto los últimos seis meses, centrándose principalmente en la historia del ballet y los pasos.

La campana sonó al cabo de dos horas de extenso aprendizaje, dando el inicio al recreo. Neko Sensei anunció que los ensayos comenzarían a la próxima hora de clases, en el primer salón de baile, por lo que envió a sus alumnos a los camerinos y advirtió que no perdonaría atrasos. Ahiru y Fakir se separaron para ir a los vestidores, y luego se reunieron nuevamente en la puerta del aula de ensayo, justo antes de que la campana sonara de nueva cuenta.

–Ven conmigo –Ordenó suavemente conduciéndola bajo de la ventana, para que se sentara junto a él–.

Todas las muchachas en ese instante comenzaron a susurrar. Ciertamente para Ahiru era un tanto preocupante, ya que sus compañeras no dejaban de mirarla de reojo. La chica suspiró, logrando que Fakir se molestara por el comportamiento de sus demás compañeras de clase.

– ¿Quién es esa? ¿Será su novia? –Susurró una chica de cabello verde–.

–Quien sabe, y si lo es, seguramente baila bien –Respondió una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y corto–.

–Si debe ser eso, porque ni siquiera es hermosa… –Se quejó otra chica de cabellos ondulados y negros–.

Escuchar esos comentarios ofensivos hacia la chica, logró que a Fakir se le hinchara una vena de la frente. ¿Cómo podían ser así las mujeres? Fakir se sintió preocupado por su patita al verla triste, por lo que optó por tomar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con la suya.

–Ahiru –Le llamó dulcemente–. No le hagas caso a esas molestas crías. Además estoy seguro que pronto ciertas personitas se acercaran a ti –Murmuró mirando de reojo a cierta chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, quien miraba con curiosidad a la chica nueva, junto a una muchacha de cabellos morados–.

Neko sensei hizo su aparición en el aula y la silencio con unas leves palmadas. Sin embargo, algo captaron sus ojos que le obligó a quedarse en blanco, y teñir el lugar de color azul.

–F-Fakir San… –Murmuró tartamudeando–. U-Ustedes ¿So-Son novios? –Preguntó alterado–.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué esta hablando? –Dijo el pelinegro, entre aturdido y preocupado de que sus mejillas no se tornaran rojas–.

–Uah ¡Fakir! –Exclamó quedamente, soltando la mano del pelinegro de forma torpe–.

–Ah, esto –Dijo observando su mano–. Yo simplemente le tranquilizaba.

–S-Sí, eso es cierto –Balbuceo sonrojada hasta las orejas la pobre chica–. ¡-É-Él y yo no somos novios!

Y se hizo el silencio, y Fakir bajo la mirada

– ¿Es cierto eso Fakir San? –Le miró con cara de pena, haciendo un puchero. Y él que quería asistir a una boda–.

–Tsk –Dejó salir un tanto molesto–. Claro que no somos novios –Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, y como "arrastrando" la voz– _Esta tonta, es tan despistada_ –Se quejó mentalmente, dejando salir un suspiro–.

El ambiente se tranquilizó un poco, y mientras Neko Sensei daba las explicaciones finales, ciertas chicas de cabellos rubio y violeta, se acercaron a nuestra pequeña protagonista.

–Hola Ahiru, bienvenida –Dijo la muchacha de cabello morado, amigablemente–.

–Sí, bienvenida Ahiru Chan, jijiji –Dijo alegremente la rubia–.

–Ah, hola –Dijo feliz–. Es un gusto conocerlas. Etto… ¿Cuáles son…?

–Yo soy Pique –Interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa–.

–Y yo Lilie... –Dijo risueña–. Nee, Ahiru Chan, desde que entraste al aula, se me hizo la certeza de conocerte de alguna parte.

– ¿Ah? No lo creo –La chica sonrió felizmente. Así que en sus corazones, si la recordaban– Pero tal vez fuimos amigas en otra vida, a mí también se me hacen familiar –Dijo con una sonrisa–.

– ¡Kya! ¡Adorable! –Dijo felizmente mientras abrazaba a la chica, logrando que el despistado Fakir saliera de sus pensamientos y observaba como abrazaban a su pato– Que niña tan tierna –La apretujó–.

–Ne Ahiru, ¿qué eres de Fakir? Me entra curiosidad –Dijo con entusiasmo la chica de cabello violeta–.

–Etto... Fakir y yo solo somos buenos amigos –Respondió sinceramente y con una pequeña sonrisa–.

–Mmmh –Susurró la rubia–. Que lástima, creo que harían una excelente pareja.

Aquel comentario hizo que nuestra pelinaranja se sonrojara, y que a lo lejos, Fakir se estremeciera y parara su antena receptora de mensajes. Escuchar eso le había hecho feliz… Pero bueno, ya conocerán a Lilie ¿No?

– ¿Y que sientes tú por Fakir? –Preguntó risueñamente, ocultando así su malicia. Definitivamente seria divertido para ella ver las reacciones de ambos. ¡Eran tan obvios por dios!– ¿Y? –Insistió observando de reojo al pelinegro, quien cada vez acercaba sus oídos para oír un poco mejor–.

–Yo, etto…

Lilie no pudo evitar mirar directamente a Fakir con una sonrisa picara, a lo que él se irguió casi "sónicamente" y aclaro su garganta mientras miraba por la ventana.

– ¿Entonces Fakir te gusta? –Dijo Lilie haciendo sonar su voz, como si Ahiru le hubiese dicho eso–.

Y justo en ese instante, se oyó una música de matrimonio por todo el salón, y un aura azul rodeo la atmósfera donde se encontraban las nuevas amigas conversando.

–Si no prestan atención a la clase... Deberán casarse conmigo

– ¡No! –Exclamaron las tres–. ¡Por favor perdónenos la vida!

– Weuñññ –Maulló dando vueltas en el piso–. Como castigo Ahiru San, mostraras tu baile ante el aula.

–Ah, pero... –Intentó excusarse–.

–Ven conmigo –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano después de pararse– Yo te acompañaré para que no tengas miedo.

–Fakir –Dijo con una gran sonrisa y aceptando la invitación del joven– Gracias…

Al llegar al centro de del aula, sonó El lago de los Cisnes, ambos comenzaron a bailar lenta y tiernamente. Con delicadeza Fakir elevó a Ahiru, quién sonrojada se preguntaba por que podía bailar mejor que antes... ¿Sería por él? Sí, probablemente era eso.

Al finalizar la canción, el baile cesó y todos aplaudieron sorprendidos.

–Ahiru san, ciertamente su forma de bailar es muy peculiar –Ahiru se estremeció al recordar que decían que bailaba como un pato–. Pero también es hermosa y demuestra una gran ternura.

– ¿Eh…? –Susurró sorprendida–.

–Aún así, le falta mucho por aprender y tiene que mejorar. Hay que trabajar sus habilidades.

– ¡S-Sí! –Sonrió sonrojada–.

Dos horas de ensayo pasaron antes de que sonara la melodía del reloj cucú de la academia. Todos suspiraron y estiraron sus cuerpos.

–Es todo por el momento, vayan a recreo –Dijo una vez terminó de aplaudir–.

Se oyó un gran suspiro en el aula y luego, las personas comenzaron a salir con lentitud del lugar.

–Voy a la biblioteca –Le dijo así sin más–.

– ¿Te acompaño? –Preguntó risueña–.

–No es necesario, quédate con tus amigas a conversar –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar–.

–Uh…–Murmuró algo decepcionada–. _Fakir tiene sus propios problemas, no debería ser tan pegote con él… _–Pensó caminando hacia la puerta. Luego buscó con la mirada a sus amigas y las halló sentadas en la pileta–. ¡Pique, Lilie!

– Ahiru Chan –Le hizo señas felizmente–. Pensamos que te habías ido con tu adorado Fakir.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –Gritó mientras le salía humito por lo roja que estaba–.

–Jijiji, que desastroso amor... Fakir tal vez tiene novia y se fue con ella.

– ¿Ah? –Parpadeó varias veces y luego se sentó en medio de ambas chicas–.

– ¡Pero no importa! –Lilie le tomó las manos con brillo en los ojos–. Debes declararle tu amor con una carta.

– ¡No! –Reclamó sonrojada, recordando que aquello ya había ocurrido–.

– Ah –Suspiró Pique–. ¿En donde estará Toshiro Sempai? No se presentó a la clase de esta mañana.

– ¿T-Toshiro? –Preguntó algo sonrojada la muchacha recordando lo sucedido el día anterior–.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó ilusionada–. Toshiro Sempai es mi nuevo gran amor.

–Hu…

– ¿Le conoces? –Le preguntó curiosa–.

–Pues creo que sí –Se encogió de hombros–. Ayer cuando vine con Fakir a inscribirme en la academia tropecé, y cuando iba a caer, él me atrapó.

–Wuah… Que suertuda eres –Dijo con ojos soñadores la chica de pelo lila–.

–Dicen que si lo ves a los ojos más de un minuto, te enamoras de él jiji.

–Hum... –Murmuró–

–Ahiru, ve a buscar a tu amado Fakir –Le dijo la rubia forzándola a pararse y luego le empujó para que corriera–. ¡Tienes que declararte! Suerte

–P-Pero yo no… –Miró a Lilie quien le devolvió un brillo asesino–. Ah… –Suspiró– _Siguen igual que siempre._

Fakir yacía sentado junto a la ventana mientras leía algunos cuentos en la biblioteca. De una u otra forma, tenía que hacerse una idea de cómo declarar sus sentimientos por ella.

–_Maldición no encuentro nada que me ayude_ –Pensó estresado–. _Ahiru..._

Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y suspiró cerrando el cuarto cuento de amor y magia. ¿Por qué estaba buscando ayuda en ese tipo de cuentos infantiles? Arrugó el entrecejo molesto consigo mismo y abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver como unas blancas manos se acercaban y cubrían sus orbes verdes.

– ¿Ahiru? –Preguntó algo preocupado. ¿Qué le diría por estar leyendo esos libros?–.

– ¿Ahiru? –Preguntó una voz femenina–. ¿Quién es esa?

– ¿Quién…? –Se paró de golpe y se giró par ver el rostro de esa persona. Se sorprendió de ver a una chica de cabellos lila y ojos azules frente a él– ¿Nana…?

–Hace mucho que no te veía mi querido Fakir. Has crecido –Le sonrió–.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sí, ella era parte de su infancia. Una prima lejana o algo así–.

–Estoy de visita –Sonrió de nueva cuenta y luego miró los libros que el moreno había dejado en la mesa–. ¿Todavía lees esos cuentos para niños? –Tomó el más cercano y bufó divertida– Pff, ¿"La bella durmiente"? –Y se largó a reír–.

–N-No te rías –Le arrebató el libro de las manos con brusquedad–. Tengo una razón para leer este tipo de cuentos…

– ¿Por esa tal Ahiru? –Se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo del chico se erizaba–. Ara –Abrió los ojos sorprendida y parpadeó varias veces, luego cubrió levemente su boca con la mano derecha–. No me digas que estás enamorado de esa chiquilla.

– Calla –Desvió la mirada y tomó los cuentos para devolverlos a su lugar–.

–Ay, que envidia –Suspiró–. Al parecer llegue muy tarde. Te has enamorado ya…

– ¿Y qué con eso? No tiene nada que ver contigo –Dijo ya tranquilo y con su habitual tono de voz–.

–Sí tiene que ver, eres mi primo lejano –Ironizó la última palabra–. Conociéndote no has de tener ni idea de cómo decirle –Se burló–. Pues bien, yo te ayudaré. Esos libros no te aportarán más que ideas tontas.

– No necesito tu ayuda –Se quedó parado viendo el estante–.

–Oh vamos, si no fuera así, ya le habrías dicho –Fakir se giró y le miró reacio–. ¿Por qué simplemente no la besas?

–No... Eso seria demasiado –Se sonrojó al solo imaginar–.

–Mhh –Se tocó el mentón– ¿Ella baila ballet?

– ¿Ah? Sí... –Le miró curioso–.

–Pff –Se mofó nuevamente–. Sí que eres tonto, tienes la solución al frente de tus narices –Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo–. Es fácil Fakir. Invítala a bailar. Bailen a Pas de Deux y en el final, haces la posición de amor y ya esta, después la miras a los ojos y le dices "Te amo Ahiru... No puedo vivir sin ti" o algo así.

– ¡Eso no! –Se sonrojó hasta las orejas–.

– ¿Pero es la solución no crees? Te ayudaré a practicar si quieres –Sonrió–.

–Gh… –Bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos. Luego elevó la vista con seriedad– Está bien. Cuento contigo.

–Ok, te esperaré aquí en la biblioteca hasta que tus clases terminen.

–Vale –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Se le hacía curiosa la llegada de Nana, le recordaba muy vagamente ya que solo la había visto un par de veces cuando era pequeño, antes de que sus padres murieran en ése accidente–. _Quizás deba andar con cuidado. _

* * *

La campana para entrar a clases aún no sonaba y Ahiru ya se había cansado de dar vueltas sin rumbo. Luego recordó el hermoso jardín de Freya y se dirigió hasta el lugar con una sonrisa.

–Uah –Exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alegría–. Este lugar sigue igual de bello y aromático que antes –Caminó un poco más allá, y luego pudo divisar a una persona en el medio del jardín–. Ah… –Susurró logrando que esa persona se girara–.

– ¿Ahiru…San? –Preguntó al verla–.

– ¿Ah...? ¿Toshiro san? –Sonrió y se acercó al muchacho–.

– Sí –Sonrió también–. ¿Cómo estas? Ah… ayer…

–Ah, no te preocupes –Dijo moviendo, las manos nerviosamente–. Fue todo culpa mía, gracias por ayudarme esa vez –Sonrió–.

–Así que te has inscrito en la academia –Sonrió–. Eso es bueno –Le miró a los ojos con ternura–.

–Uah… –Susurró– _Tiene un aire muy similar al de Mytho. _

– ¿Nos sentamos en la banca? –Preguntó–.

–Ah, bueno –Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando. Con lentitud siguió al muchacho hasta la banca más próxima y se sentó junto a él–.

– ¿En qué clase estás? –Preguntó curioso–.

–En la de Neko Sensei –Se quedó mirando una pequeña mariposa que volaba cerca de ellos–.

–Qué alegría –Rió quedamente–. Seremos compañeros de clase.

– ¡Genial! –Exclamó feliz la ojiceleste–.

–Seamos amigos ¿Vale?

– ¡Claro! –Dijo sonriendo–.

Un largo momento de silencio se hizo presente, ambos se limitaban a mirar la hermosura del paisaje.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le dijo rompiendo el silencio sin dejar de ver hacia el frente–. Ese chico del otro día ¿Es tu novio?

– ¿Ah? ¿Quién? ¿Fakir? –Pestañó varias veces, sorprendida–. No, no, no –Negó audazmente con la cabeza– Él y yo solo somos buenos amigos –Sonrió–.

–Hu… –Murmuró alegre–. Eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad.

– ¿Eh? –Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. El viento les meció los cabellos y luego de segundos, el joven se puso de pie–.

–No es nada, olvídalo –Sonrió– La campana está por sonar, iré a ponerme las mallas –Le sonrió de forma dulce y luego comenzó a caminar–.

–Ho... –Susurró confundida–.

El rubio desapareció entre las flores dejando Ahiru sola en el lugar, dubitativa. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No era posible que él…

– ¡Imposible! –Exclamó Ahiru de la nada, haciendo volar a varios pajaritos, los cuales se asustaron por el ensordecedor grito–.

En los camerinos, Toshiro se quitó su abrigo y desamarró su corbata. Luego se miró en el espejo que tenía en su casillero.

– ¿Me he enamorado de esa chica? –Se preguntó en un susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder–. Ahiru… –Susurró su nombre con dulzura, sin embargo, luego de ello una fuerte clavada en su pecho le hizo arquearse un poco–. ¿Qué rayos?

"_Finalmente podré salir y tomar venganza. Debo matar al escritor"_

Aquella voz que escuchó en su cabeza le alertó. Asustado, se sentó en la banca y comenzó a respirar con dificultad hasta lograr calmarse.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Se preguntó–.

* * *

Tras los engranajes, Nindël había abandonado su reconfortadle sofá y dejó sin cuidado la taza de café que tenía en sus manos en la pequeña mesa contigua a su lugar de descanso.

–El poder de Drosselmeyer se está moviendo…


	6. Act 6: Kyori to Yüjö

**Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh**

Después de haber arreglado los capítulos anteriores, obviamente he de poner uno nuevo ¿no creen? Espero les guste!

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una muchacha que, a pesar de ser amada por todos los de su pueblo, no era capas de estar con la persona que su corazón anhelaba. Una maldición había caído sobre ella de pequeña, y ésta consistía en su desaparición al declararse. Sin embargo, él miedo de su corazón se dividió en desaparecer y en perder a esa persona especial, al descubrir que su ser amado contraería matrimonio con otra persona por asuntos de negocios. Desesperada corrió hasta la iglesia y gritó el nombre de esa persona y luego, se declaró frente los allí presentes. El joven felizmente corrió hasta ella al descubrir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, más no pudo ser feliz… Ya que al abrazarla, un rayo de luz le desapareció.

* * *

Entró perezosamente al aula de ensayos y se sentó junto a la ventana, pensativa. ¿Qué habría querido decir Toshiro con todo eso? Era imposible que él se hubiese fijado en ella así que no entendía absolutamente nada.

–Oi, que haces ahí con esa mirada de tonta –Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas–.

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó sorprendida y alegre viendo como el muchacho se sentaba a su lado– ¿Qué tanto hacías en la biblioteca?

–No te incumbe –Desvió la mirada–.

–Uh… –Le miró y se sorprendió al ver su mejilla teñida levemente de rojo– _Se ha sonrojado. Tal vez Pique y Lilie tengan razón..._ –Pensó antes de suspirar–. Ya veo…

–Cierto –Se giró para verla a la cara– Ahiru, durante estos días me quedaré hasta tarde, tengo cosas que hacer –La seriedad de los ojos de Fakir, preocupo un poco a la chica–. Así que no me esperes y ve sola a casa.

–Está bien –Susurró algo triste–.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Le miró seriamente–.

– ¿Ah? No, nada –Negó con las manos y riendo nerviosamente–. _Que tonta soy, no he de preocuparme por estas cosas. Fakir y yo solo somos amigos, y eso seguiremos siendo. Si tiene novia o algo así no me incumbe, solo debo estar feliz por él… además, ahora quiero dedicarme a la danza…_ –Pensó sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente–.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí –Asintió ya tranquila–. No te preocupes. Además yo también quería hacer algo estos días.

– ¿Sí? –Le miró extrañado–.

–Sí –Asintió–. Neko Sensei ha dicho que no bailo tan mal, por eso me dedicaré a ensayar más mi danza. Deseo mejorar –Sonrió elevando su mirada hacia el techo–. El ballet es la única pasión que tengo, así que me esforzaré al máximo para llegar a ser tan buena como Rue Chan, Mytho y tú –Dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba–. Puedes estar tranquilo.

–Está bien –Sonrió– Pero prométeme una cosa.

– ¿Eh?

–Si llega a pasar algo extraño, infórmamelo de inmediato y no te arriesgues a hacer nada sola.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Fakir? –Pestañó varias veces, confundida–. No es como si fuese a pasar algo especial. El cuento ya finalizó ¿verdad? No has de preocuparte por mí, ya no soy un pato indefenso –se rió–. Tú esfuérzate en lo que tengas que hacer.

–Ahiru –Se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa. Era algo melancólica–. Eres una tonta –suspiró–

– ¿Y eso por qué? –Se enfadó–.

–Recuerda que prometí protegerte –Le golpeó levemente la frente con los dedos–. Hum, de todas formas no será por mucho tiempo. Solo no te metas en problemas si no estoy a tu lado. Eres una chica problemática.

– ¡Fakir! –Se quejó–.

La melodía del cucú volvió a sonar anunciando el comienzo de las clases nuevamente. Poco a poco, el salón de baile comenzó a llenarse de las alumnas de la clase, quienes nada más cuchicheaban entre ellas al ver a Ahiru y Fakir hablando amenamente.

– ¿Otra vez juntos? –Se quejó una chica de cabello verde–.

– ¿Realmente no son novios? –Le murmuró otra–.

–Otra vez molestando esas estúpidas –suspiró–.

Las puertas se cerraron, y Neko Sensei ingresó al aula junto a uno de los cuantos profesores que la escuela de música de la academia tenía. Vestía de traje y tenía el cabello corto. También usaba unos lentes redondos y pequeños de color negro.

–Bien muchachos, a las barras –Dijo aplaudiendo el profesor–. Toori Sensei nos ayudará con la música en esta ocasión.

El profesor de lentes se sentó con naturalidad frente al piano y comenzó a tocar las teclas para comprobar que el piano estuviese afinado. Y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar con la melodía, la puerta se abrió de par en par, asustando a los presentes y provocando un estruendo en el piano.

–Toshiro San, estas no son horas de llegar a mi clase –Le regañó–.

–L-Lo siento, no me sentía muy bien en la mañana –Se excusó, luego buscó a Ahiru con la mirada, y cuando obtuvo la atención de su mirar, le guiñó un ojo–.

–Bueno, si es así, entonces únase tranquilamente a la práctica.

–Gracias –En silenció, se dirigió hasta el final de la fila en la barra y se quedó de frente a la pelinaranja–. Al parecer llegué un poco atrasado –Se rió levemente–.

–Pensé que no vendrías. Eres valiente, yo preferiría no entrar… Neko Sensei enojado da mucho miedo –Se estremeció–.

– ¿Así que ya te ha amenazado con el matrimonio? –Preguntó risueño poniéndose detrás de ella. Sonrió al percatarse de que Fakir le seguía con la mirada–.

–S-Sí –sonrió nerviosamente al sentir comenzar la música. Debía seguir los pasos que Neko Sensei indicaba sin perder la concentración–. _En más de una ocasión –_Recordó nerviosamente–.

– Silenció allá atrás –Dijo al dar un aplauso para luego dar una nueva orden–. *Pliés Première

–No te preocupes –Le dijo Toshiro al oído mientras seguía la orden de su profesor–. Si lo deseas, puedo rescatarte cuando sea de las manos del señor gato.

– ¿Eh? –Ahiru se tensó al recibir una mirada desaprobatoria del maestro. Arrugó el rostro y prosiguió con la siguiente posición–. ¿A que te refieres con eso? –Le susurró girando hacia el otro lado según las órdenes de Neko Sensei viendo la espalda del rubio–.

– ¿Qué se cree esa? –Susurró una chica un poco más atrás–.

–No solo nos roba a Fakir San, si no que también quiere a Toshiro Sempai –Reclamó otra–.

– ¡Silencio! –Exclamó el profesor–. Toshiro San, Ahiru San, guarden silencio y las demás también. O de lo contrario, ¡tendrán que casarse conmigo! –El pianista acompañó las palabras de Neko Sensei con una tétrica interpretación de la marcha nupcial–. ¡Nyau!

Una hora de práctica de barra transcurrió y finalmente, se les dio un merecido descanso. Sentados frente al señor gato la mayoría se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

–Hace mucho que no te veía practicar en la barra Fakir –Le dijo con las piernas estiradas hacia adelante, mirando como el pelinegro se secaba el sudor–.

–Cierto. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, así puedo estar contigo –Sonrió al verla estremecerse–. Eres tan torpe que necesitas ser vigilada siempre…

– ¡Oye! –Se quejó–.

–Ahiru –Le murmuró, más fue interrumpido antes de poder seguir hablando–.

– ¡Ahiru San! –Exclamó felizmente–. Jeje, finalmente acabó el martirio de la barra.

–Sí, estoy algo cansada, hace mucho que no practicaba –Le sonrió, provocando un leve sonrojo en él, y molestia en el pelinegro quien desvió la mirada–.

–Oh, tienes el cabello desordenado aquí atrás, en cualquier momento se desatara.

– ¿De verdad? –Llevó sus manos al moño y al tocarlo, éste se desarmó–. Uh, que mal –Tomó el cole dejando caer su largo cabello–.

–Uoh… –Toshiro exclamó levemente al ver el largo cabello de la chica suelto–. Te vez muy linda así.

– ¿Eh? –Ahiru le miró y parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida y sonrojada. Luego tomó su cabelló y lo recogió regresándole su aspecto anterior–. N-No digas esas cosas… –Susurró por lo bajo–.

–Mmh… –Gruñó molesto el pelinegro, a lo que Toshiro sonrió–.

Luego de una corta presentación de la clase especial, las clases dieron su toque de fin. Eran la una de la tarde y era hora de almorzar.

–Ten –Le dijo a Ahiru pasándole dinero–. Ve a comer algo y luego ve a casa. Es mejor si compras algo, no quiero llegar y que la casa de Charon esté echa pedazos –Se rió–.

–Qué pesado –Se quejó enfadada–. Pero gracias, comeré y me iré a casa por hoy. Mañana comenzaré a practicar.

–Vale. Yo me voy a la biblioteca ahora –Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa–. Nos vemos en casa.

–Ok… –Le vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Se sentía algo decepcionada, pensaba que al menos podría comer con él–.

– Woh, tu novio te dejó sola ¿eh? –Dijo Toshiro a sus espaldas–.

–Toshiro San –Susurró sorprendida–. Ya le dije que Fakir no es mi novio. Solo somos buenos amigos.

–Hum… –Le miró risueño–. Nee, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

– ¿C-Contigo? –Le miró sorprendida–.

–Yo invito –Le sonrió–. Vamos, hay que ir a cambiarse –Y comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos–.

El rubio una vez vio que la chica entró al camerino de damas, se dirigió al de hombres para cambiarse. Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos, de Ahiru y Fakir, pero como no se habían dicho nada aún, todavía tenia una oportunidad ¿cierto? Sonrió al ver al pelinegro ya listo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¿Fakir…San? –Le llamó–.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Se paró en seco y le miró por encima del hombro–.

–Oh, no nada –Sonrió al escucharlo caminar–. Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo ¿no?

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó sin emoción antes de girarse y enfrentársele cara a cara–.

–Oh vamos, no te enojes –Sonrió tímidamente–. Yo nada más comenté algo que me pareció percibir en ti –Luego susurró–. Aún así no te la pondré fácil.

–No sé de que rayos hablas –Frunció el entrecejo y se volteó hacia la puerta–.Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer –Salió dando un portazo–.

–Uff ¿por qué Ahiru San está interesada en este tipo de persona? –Se extrañó destensando los hombros–. Oh bueno, no importa…

Cuando Ahiru salió de los camerinos con el cabello recogido con su característica trenza y vestida con el uniforme de la academia, se sorprendió de ver a Toshiro fuera del lugar. Eso explicaba la leve emoción que había en los camerinos de chicas.

–T-Toshiro San –Le miró sorprendida y antes de incomodarse. Bufidos de frustración escuchó tras su espalda, y todos ellos iban en contra de ella–.

–Perdón, creo que te he generado ciertos problemas con las demás chicas –Sonrió nerviosamente–.

–No te preocupes, después de todo nosotros somos solo amigos ¿verdad? –Le sonrió con dulzura logrando que el chico se sonrojada–.

–Ah, sí…

– ¡Toshiro Sempai! –Gritaron unas chicas de la clase, que salían ya listas para irse a casa–. Nosotras también queremos ser tus amigas.

– ¿Podemos ir a comer juntos? –Chillaron otras que estaban afuera–.

–Etto… Hoy no puedo, he invitado a… –Rostros furiosos se giraron hacia Ahiru, quien se sintió pequeñita–.

–Rayos, por eso odio a las mujeres –Tomó de la mano a Ahiru y salió corriendo–. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

–P-Pero Toshiro Saaaaaan –Comenzó a correr también al ser jalada por el muchacho–.

Una vez fuera de la academia, corrieron por gran parte de la ciudad de Kinkan sin parar, hasta que llegaron frente al café.

– ¿Qué te parece comer aquí? –Le sonrió, jadeando–.

– Uh, café, helado y pasteles –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al solo pensar en la dulzura de la comida–. Bueno, vamos, vamos –Insistió–.

–Claro –El joven pidió la carta y junto a Ahiru se dirigió a la parte exterior del local–.

Se sentaron en las mesitas de afuera en donde se acostumbraba a ver de vez en cuando, a Neko Sensei en una de sus citas a ciegas.

–Uah –Sonrió feliz mientras veía la carta de dulces y pasteles–. Nee ¿está bien que comamos dulce de almuerzo?

–No lo sé, pero veo que al igual que yo, estás antojada –Sonrió divertido a ver a la babosa niña que miraba la carta del café–.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamó avergonzada tapándose el rostro con la carpeta de cartón forrada en cuero –. P-Perdón…

– ¿Por qué? Creo que es adorable –Al ver pasar a la camarera le llamó para ordenar–. ¿Qué vas a comer Ahiru San?

–Etto… –Miró la carta de nuevo sin decidirse aún–. Uah, el de chocolate, el de piña y el de fresas se ven muy bien. ¿Tú cual elegirías Toshiro San?

–Los elegiría todos –Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica–. ¿Qué tal si los compramos y nos comemos la mitad de cada uno?

–P-Pero…

–Tranquila –Luego le dijo a la señorita–. Quiero Uno de chocolate, piña y fresa. También un café… –Miró a Ahiru con dulzura–. ¿Qué tomarás?

–Etto… Quiero un jugo de naranja –Sonrió–.

–Y un jugo de naranja –Finalizó la orden y la camarera se fue–.

–Nee, Ahiru San –Le llamó–.

– ¿Eh? –Le miró esperando a que prosiguiera–.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Fakir San? –Preguntó sereno y curioso–.

– ¿Fakir? –Colocó el codo en la mesa y puso su mano en la mejilla–. Pues… ¿Hace un año? Quizás más…

–Oh… –Susurró interesado–. ¿Y desde hace cuanto le amas?

– ¡¿Amarle? –Exclamó sonrojada hasta las orejas y poniéndose de pié de forma estrepitosa. Al darse cuenta de que las personas se le quedaron viendo, se sentó nuevamente–. Y-Yo no…

– ¿No le amas? –Se sorprendió–.

–Mmh… –Susurró bajando la mirada–. No importa si lo amo o no –Se animó a decir–. Porque aunque fuera así, él jamás me correspondería. No creo que exista alguien capaz de enamorarse de una "patosa" como yo…

–Eso no es cierto –Desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con la de ella–. Yo quizás –Murmuró–… podría enamorarme de ti.

La campana de la iglesia cercana sonó, y varios pajarillos que andaban por allí echaron a volar asustados. Ahiru le miró sorprendida y enrojecida. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Sin darse cuanta, la camarera llegó con los postres y en vez de darle vueltas al asunto comenzó a comer entusiasmada.

– Nee Ahiru San –Le llamó al cabo de un largo rato de silencio–.

– ¿Hum? –Preguntó con el tenedor en la boca–.

– ¿Puedo llamarte solo Ahiru? –Le miró feliz–.

– ¡Claro! –Exclamó–. Entonces yo te llamare Toshiro –Sonrió de forma amplia–. Además ya somos amigos ¿verdad?

–Sí, Ahiru –Sonrió con ternura al decir su nombre–. ¿Ya probaste el de chocolate? –Preguntó entusiasmado–.

– ¡Sí! Está muy bueno.

Una hora pasó entre la plática y comida. Hablaron de cosas triviales y de las clases con Neko Sensei. Sí que infundía terror a veces, sobretodo un día después de una cita.

Una vez terminada la comida, ambos se pararon y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad antes de llegar a los dormitorios de la academia.

–Muchas gracias por invitarme, Toshiro –Le sonrió–.

–Gracias a ti por acompañarme. Disfruté tu compañía –Tomó una mano de Ahiru y se inclinó levemente para besarla–.

–_Cua…_

–Nos vemos mañana –Se irguió de nuevo y le sonrió–.

–No faltes –Le devolvió la sonrisa–. ¡Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho.

–Bye –Se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Por lo que sabía, la habitación de Ahiru aún no estaba lista y por eso debía ir a casa de Fakir–.

–Bye bye –Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la casa de Fakir–. _Me pregunto a que hora llegará. _

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de uno de los cuantos salones de ballet que tenía la escuela de danza de la academia. Fakir yacía arrodillado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo se supone que le diga esto a Ahiru? ¡Es imposible! –Reclamó por enésima vez y con el rostro encendido–.

–Uff sí que eres tonto –Suspiró con las manos en el talle–. Debes decírselo si quieres que el mensaje le llegue correctamente. Si no, sólo bes…

– ¡No! –Exclamó aturdido–.

– ¿Entonces lo intentamos otra vez?

–Está bien…

El tocadiscos comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta y ambos jóvenes danzaron a su compás. Se miraron y giraron acercándose al otro.

–Obsérvame con más dulzura, pareciera como si me fueses a comer –Le regañó antes de dar un salto y de ser atrapada por Fakir–. Imagina que soy Ahiru.

–No puedo… –Suspiró cansado mientras bajaba a la chica y se quedaba estático en su posición. Miró hacia afuera. El atardecer había caído desde hace un buen rato–. Sigamos mañana, estoy cansado.

–… –Le miró con tristeza–. Me pregunto qué tiene de especial esa niña –Dijo vagamente, mirando a Fakir secarse el sudor con la toalla y dirigirse a la puerta–.

–Lo comprenderías si la conocieras –Sonrió con dulzura, lo cual asombró a la chica–. Gracias Nana –Le dio la espalda de nuevo y comenzó a caminar–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Vale –Murmuró viéndolo salir–.

Cuando Fakir llegó a casa, la luz del sol ya había desaparecido. Suspiró cansado y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Ahiru? –Le llamó suavemente. Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y desabotonó su camisa entrando a su habitación. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña con su camisón puesto y tendida en la cama durmiendo–. Ahiru… –Murmuró con ternura, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad y sin pensarlo, besó su frente. Se puso de pie con cautela y salió de la habitación. Tenía que preparar la cena–.

Despertó por el olor a carne frita y su estómago rogó por un poco de comida. Se había quedado dormida luego de bañarse, y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba oscuro en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, las cortinas habían sido cerradas y había luz fuera de la alcoba. Se le iluminó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Fakir ya había llegado a casa.

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó una vez fuera de la habitación y corriendo hacia el comedor. Allí vio a Fakir poniendo los platos para cenar–.

– ¿Ya despertaste? –Le sonrió–.

– ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? Debiste desertarme para ayudarte –Le reclamó–.

–Parecías cansada, así que no quise molestarte –Respondió–. Vamos, siéntate a comer.

–Bueno –Obedeció–. Nee, Fakir.

– ¿Mmh? –Preguntó curioso–.

– Mmh, no, nada –Suspiró–.

–Ahiru, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que si vas a decir algo, que lo hagas y que si no, no abras la boca? –Regañó mirándole seriamente–. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

–No es nada… –Bajó la mirada–.

Luego de la cena y de fregar los platos, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron para dormir. Estaban cansados, habían sido días largos para ambos.

–Nee Fakir –Le llamó suavemente, de espalda a él–.

– ¿Dime?

– ¿La historia de verdad terminó verdad? –Dijo vagamente–.

–Por supuesto que sí –Le aseguró–.

– ¿Pero crees que desapareceré en un rayo de luz? –Preguntó de la nada–.

– ¿Qué? –Se incorporó y prendió la lámpara que tenía a un costado de su cama en la mesita auxiliar–. ¿De qué estás hablando? –Le tocó el hombro para girarla–.

Fakir se quedó en silencio al ver los ojos de Ahiru. Jamás los había visto con esa expresión tan llena de dulzura y… ¿amor? Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

– _¿Ahiru está enamorada? –_Se preguntó preocupado–. _¿Pero de quién? ¿de Mytho? O quizás…_

– No es nada, buenas noches –Se giró y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?– _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_

Los engranes siguieron su rumbo y sin que los jóvenes lo notaran, el brillo que se escapaba de la carpeta en donde Fakir guardaba su historia, se intensificó por segundos y luego desapareció junto con las hojas. Nindël se sobresaltó.

–Las cosas comenzarán a ponerse feas… –susurró– Así que éste es el poder de Drosselmeyer –Se quejó mientras en sus manos, aparecía la carpeta con la historia–. Uzura Chan –Le llamó con dulzura–. Es hora de que vuelvas al lugar en el cual fuiste creada.

– ¿Con Fakir-zura? –Preguntó curiosa la marioneta–. ¿Con Ahiru-Zura? –Sonrió al verla dormir en uno de los cuantos engranes del lugar. Con emoción golpeó su tamborcito–.

–Así es Uzura Chan –Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad–. Tu deber consistirá en ayudar a Fakir para proteger a Ahiru. Cuando veas que algo le pase a ella, has de informárselo a él, siempre –La mujer de largos cabellos tocó el tamborcito de la pequeña– Sí algo pasa Uzura, toca tu tambor para abrir un engrane que te llevará hacia Fakir–.

– ¡Uoh! –Exclamó con sorpresa–. ¡Déjamelo a mi-zura!

Un engrane bajó y brilló con intensidad. La pequeña marioneta se dirigió a él rápidamente tocando su tambor con entusiasmo.

–Cuento contigo, Uzura Chan –Susurró con seriedad al verla desaparecer junto al engrane–. Bien, es tiempo de proteger esta historia –Alzó la mano y una caja dorada bajó y calló en ella. Tomó la carpeta que tenía en la otra mano y la puso sobre la caja. Sopló las hojas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la historia fue introducida en la caja dorada–. Esto limitará los poderes de esos dos y ahora… –Se puso de pié–. _Tengo que hacer los amuletos para Ahiru y Fakir._

Nindël desapareció entre el engranaje y la oscuridad del lugar al tiempo que la pequeña Uzura llegaba a su destino.

* * *

*Kyori to yūjō: Distancia y amistad

* Plies Première: Pies en primera posición. En esta posición los pies forman una línea, los talones se tocan uno otro


	7. Act 7: Pointe

Lamento mucho el retraso. Este capitulo lo tenía ya terminado y creí que lo había subido. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una doncella hermosa y de buen corazón que amaba bailar. Su esfuerzos para expresar más belleza y sentimiento en su danza, la llevaron a decidir bailar con la punta de sus pies. Luego de meses de dolorosa práctica, ella logró su cometido presentándose en un magnífico espectáculo. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que recelosamente, tras de sus zapatillas de punta, guardaba un secreto lleno de deformidad y sangre.

* * *

El fuerte estruendo del sonido de un tambor les despertó por la mañana tan bruscamente, que ambos cayeron al suelo por el susto. Una vez despiertos y recuperados del golpe, miraron hacia el frente y se sorprendieron.

– ¡Uzura Chan! –Exclamó Ahiru con una gran sonrisa, para luego abrazar a la pequeña marionetita–.

– ¿A dónde te habías ido? –Preguntó curioso–.

–Drosselmeyer-zura –Respondió– Pero con ella después de que se lo tragó.

– ¿Ella? ¡¿Tragar? –Preguntó sintiendo un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda la ojiceleste–.

– ¡Nindël-zura! –Exclamó tocando el tambor fuertemente–.

– ¿Nindël? –Sí que no entendía nada–.

–Ahiru ¿podrías preparar el desayuno? –Le dijo secamente. Quería evitar que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo–.

–P-Pero –Al recibir la dura mirada del pelinegro, no pudo hacer mas que refunfuñar y salir por la puerta rumbo a la cocina–. _¿Quién será Nindël…? Aunque quizás sea mejor no saberlo _–Se estremeció al imaginarse a una mujer tragándose a Drosselmeyer–. Iuug…

–No hables de Nindël frente a Ahiru –Le ordenó a la marioneta mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación–. Ella no puede enterarse de lo que está ocurriendo.

– ¿Por qué-zura? –Le miró curiosa–.

–No quiero que se preocupe, quiero que viva tranquila y normalmente –Empuñó las manos–. No importa que lo que pase, yo la protegeré.

–Fakir-zura –Le llamó–. Nindël selló la historia-zura.

– ¿Selló? –Preguntó curioso. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio y se preocupó al no encontrar su carpeta–.

–La encerró en una caja, dijo que era para contener los poderes de "esos dos"-zura –Tocó su tambor de nuevo–. Y me envió para ayudarte a proteger a Ahiru-zura –Fakir abrió los ojos ampliamente–. Si algo pasa, yo te avisaré-zura.

–Uzura –Luego de reponerse del asombro sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la cabeza–. Gracias.

Luego de desayunar animadamente y de dejar a Uzura a cargo de la casa, Fakir y Ahiru se dirigieron hacia la escuela de ballet de la Kinkan Gakuen en donde iniciaron su nuevo día de práctica.

La clase teórica pasó de forma lenta más no tan aburrida, ya que se habló de varias obras básicas de ballet.

–Ah~ –Suspiró Ahiru mientras estiraba sus brazos–. ¡Al fin terminó!

–Eh –Asintió caminando junto a ella en dirección a los camerinos–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Escucharon tras sus espaldas–.

–Toshiro –Se giró sobre sus talones para observar al muchacho y le sonrió–.

– ¿Llegaste bien ayer? –Preguntó caminando junto a ellos–.

–Sí, gracias –Asintió–.

– ¿Ayer? –Fakir levantó una ceja, sintiendo un raro malestar en la boca del estómago–.

–Cierto, no te conté –Miró a Fakir con una sonrisa–.Toshiro ayer me invitó a comer, uh, y el dinero del almuerzo de hoy no me lo des, tengo el de ayer y…

–Hoy planeaba ir a casa a comer antes de irme a hacer mis deberes –Soltó con normalidad, sorprendiéndose de los cambios que él mismo había echo en sus planes–.

– ¿De verdad? –Juntó sus manos con felicidad–. Que alegría.

–… –No dijo nada, sólo sonrió al verla contenta–. _Tengo que ser precavido, los personajes de Drosselmeyer pueden estar en cualquier parte y éste chico… _–Le miró de reojo desconfiado, y se sorprendió al recibir una sonrisa por parte del rubio–.

–Bueno, yo me adelantaré –dijo Ahiru–. Me demoro bastante poniéndome las mallas. Nos vemos en el salón –Se despidió con la mano, y emprendió una carrera hacia el camarín–.

–Ju… –Suspiró el rubio–. Ahiru es muy linda ¿no Fakir San?

– ¿Qué te propones, Toshiro? –Dijo inexpresivo y sin siquiera voltearse a verle–.

– ¿Debería de decírtelo? –Rió de forma leve y sonrió torcidamente–.

– ¿Qué? –Se volteó enfadado, y le miró a los ojos de forma intimidante–. No te atrevas a acercarte a Ahiru…

– ¿O qué? –Su mirada dulce se volvió dura, y su sonrisa desapareció de forma instantánea al interrumpirle–. Ella no es un objeto, y puedo estar cerca de ella si se me place, siempre y cuando a ella no le moleste –Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió bañados en diversión–. ¿No será que sientes celos?

– ¿Qué dijiste? –Se tensó irritado y empuñó las manos–.

–Eso, ¿o no escuchaste? –Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y caminó hasta estar a la altura de las orejas del pelinegro–. Y te diré una cosa "Fakir" –Recalcó su nombre sin agregar el san–.

–… –El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y le miró de reojo sin moverse de su sitio–.

–El que sientas celos no va a evitar que me acerque y luche por ella. Prepárate.

Fakir se quedó de piedra sin decir nada mirando sobre su hombro como aquel chico se alejaba y encaminaba a los camerinos. Toshiro se había atrevido a retarlo, y no a un duelo cualquiera…

–_Ahiru es mía _–Pensó irritado, mas luego se sorprendió de sus propias palabras–. _Demonios, debo hacer algo pronto… De lo contrario…_

La clase dio inicio con los ejercicios de barra, en donde Neko Sensei comenzó a percatarse del tenso ambiente que había entre ambos chicos prodigios. Se sorprendió cuando entendió el origen de esa tención y sonrió para sus adentros. Hace mucho que no daba una clase especial de amor.

– Ahiru ven aquí –Le dijo Fakir una vez el martirio de la barra finalizó–.

– ¿Sucede algo malo Fakir? –Le miró curiosa al sentirlo tenso–.

–N-No –Desvió la mirada sentándose delante de la ventana junto a ella–. _Solo quiero que estés conmigo _–Dijo en su mente, incapaz de dejar que aquellas palabras salieran por su boca–.

– ¿Entonces? –Prosiguió–. Estás tenso Fakir ¿seguro no pasa nada? ¿Te duele algo?

Fakir se sorprendió al ver el rostro de ella tan cerca del suyo. Ahiru había llevado una de sus manos a la frente del pelinegro preocupada por su salud, pero desistió luego de segundos al no encontrar una temperatura anormal en él.

– ¡Ahiru! –Le llamó el rubio con una sonrisa, logrando que se pusiera de pie para ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, la mano de Fakir sobre la suya, le prohibió caminar–.

– ¿Eh? –Los ojos de Fakir parecían ordenarle que se quedara donde estaba, y ella le miró con aún más curiosidad y confusión–. ¿Fakir qué pasa?

–Fakir déjala en paz, si quiere venir a hablar conmigo no veo que haya problema –Se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante–.

–Tú cállate, te dije que la dejaras en paz –Dijo poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose a su rival, cara a cara–.

–Tú no eres su propietario, el que debería dejarla en paz eres tú. Ahiru puede estar y hablar con quien se le de la gana.

– ¡Alto! –Exclamó enfadada, poniéndose al medio de ambos y alertando a todo el salón de lo que estaba ocurriendo–. ¡No entiendo que esta pasando! ¿A que se refieren con dejarme en paz? ¿Somos todos amigos no es verdad? –Preguntó con inocencia mirando primero a Toshiro y luego a Fakir. Se sorprendió a ver una mueca de fastidio por parte de él, quien luego empuño las manos y le miró furioso–. ¿Ver…dad?

–Aish –Se quejó–. ¡Has lo que quieras!

– ¡Fakir! –Exclamó aturdida por su comportamiento, viendo como él se dirigía hacia la salida–.

Sin más, Fakir desapareció del salón dando un portazo, generando un inquietante silencio. Ahiru miró a su alrededor y no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, y ahora entendía menos al ver las acusadoras miradas de sus compañeras.

– ¡Kya! ¡Ahiru está en problemas! ¡En muchos problemas! –Exclamó alegremente mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la chica y casi le quebraba el cuello al rozar con fuerza su mejilla con la de ella–.

– Lilie déjala, la vas a matar –Intervino Pique logrando que Ahiru fuera salvada de la muerte–. Ahiru, no puedo creer que hayas generado en tu segundo día de clases, una enemistad entre esos dos. Ah… –Suspiró–.

– ¡Se va a generar una sangrienta y gran batalla entre los dos chicos prodigios del salón! –Exclamó excitada por la situación–. Eres toda una Giselle entre Albrecht y Hilarion. ¡Que desastroso romance!

– ¿Eh? ¿Romance? –Seguía sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Miró a Toshiro buscando una explicación. Más este solo se encogió de hombros–.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ahiru se dirigió rápidamente hasta la tienda de antigüedades Schmíed que era la casa de Fakir y Charon, y entristeció al no encontrar al pelinegro. Jugó un poco con Uzura quien con felicidad, tocaba su tambor de vez en cuando y al cabo de dos horas, decidió ir a la academia.

– Te encargo la casa Uzura Chan –Sonrió abriendo la puerta–. ¡Fakir idiota! –Le gritó al silencio al salir de la casa sin siquiera haber comido–. No tendría que ser así, no le entiendo. ¿Por qué rayos se enojó? –Revolvió su cabello quejándose–. _Será mejor que aproveche el tiempo para ir a practicar. _

Por otro lado, sentado junto a la ventana en el mismo asiento de la biblioteca, yacía Fakir con un libro abierto sobre la mesa. Habían pasado ya dos largas horas y apenas se daba cuenta de que había plantado a Ahiru. Nana tampoco había llegado. El pelinegro suspiró con pesadumbre, no entendía que rayos le pasaba. Se sentía irritado y tenía miedo… Recordó la extraña pregunta que ella le había echo durante la noche y se sobresaltó.

– ¿No será que se enamoró de ese cretino…? –Susurró consternado–.

– ¿Qué cretino Fakir? –Dijo una voz a su espalda, alertándole. Mas Fakir solo desvió la mirada al verle–.

–No es nada Nana, olvídalo.

– ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de practicar?

– No –Dijo secamente–. Simplemente practiquemos. Quiero irme temprano hoy a casa –Fakir cerró con brusquedad el libro que había sacado para leer, al cual si quiera le prestó atención. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar en silencio–.

– _¿Pero qué le pasa?_

* * *

Desde hace ya un buen tiempo que estaba practicando en solitario en una de las cuantas salas de Ballet. Rió levemente al recordar cuando Neko Sensei la había transferido a la clase de aprendizaje por su torpeza.

–En ese tiempo, recién había empezado mi historia como Princess Tutu –Le susurró a la nada–.

Se asustó al oír unos aplausos desde el umbral de la puerta, y palideció a ver al señor cara de Gato acercándose a ella.

–Me impresiona Ahiru San –Le sonrió–. Jamás pensé que su pasión por el ballet fuera de tanta intensidad.

–Ah, no jeje… –Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente–.

–Pareciera como si tuvieras práctica en el baile de pointe.

– ¿Eh? –Le miró aturdida. Que ella recordara, solo como Tutu había bailado en pointe–. N-No es así –Bajó la mirada tristemente–. Soy una persona muy torpe –Rió aún nerviosa–. Así que nunca he bailado en pointe, por eso también creo que estoy atrasada en su clase.

– Tienes razón –Se silenció para pensar, luego le miró serenamente–. ¿Le gustaría aprender? –Ofreció el señor gato amablemente–.

– ¿Eh? ¿Lo dice enserio? –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la felicidad–.

–Por supuesto que sí. Premiaré su dedicación con clases especiales de pointe. Creo que tiene talento Ahiru San, me gustaría explotar tus capacidades al máximo para sacar a relucir lo mejor de ti.

– ¡G-Gracias Neko Sensei!

Cuando el atardecer cayó, Ahiru finalmente pudo descansar sus adoloridos pies. Siendo Tutu jamás le habían dolido los dedos, pero ahora como Ahiru y principiante del uso de las puntas que generosamente Neko Sensei le había obsequiado, el dolor le estaba matando.

–Y pensar que este martirio tendré que soportarlo hasta que me acostumbre –Suspiró caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de ballet. Fue entonces que escuchó una música proveniente de uno de los cuantos salones. La puerta estaba entreabierta y curiosa se asomó para ver de quien se trataba–. Uah… –exclamó sin querer al ver como Toshiro caía con elegancia tras dar una piruette–.

– ¿Ahiru? –Le llamó al ver el gracioso mechón de su cabello que siempre terminaba delatándola vez que se escondía–.

–L-Lo siento Toshiro –Se disculpó dejándose ver abriendo más la puerta–. No quería interrumpirte, es solo que me sorprendí. No sabía que bailabas tan bien.

–No es para tanto –rió con amabilidad–. ¿Ya te vas? Podríamos irnos juntos.

– ¿Uh? ¡Claro!

–Espérame mientras me cambio, intentare no demorarme ¿Vale?

–Sí.

Mientras Ahiru esperaba con la espalda pegada a la pared fuera de los camerinos masculinos, el pequeño sonido de un tambor se hizo presente…

–Love, love, zura, zura –Tarareaba incansable la marionetita–. ¡Uoh! ¡Ahiru-zura!

–Uzura Chan –Sonrió con dulzura y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña–. ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando la casa de Fakir?

–Ahiru estaba sola sin Fakir-zura –Tocó su tambor de nueva cuenta–. Uzura quiere estar con Ahiru-zura.

– Ya estoy listo –Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas–.

–Toshiro –Le sonrió–. Nee Uzura Chan, él es un amigo. Salúdale –Le animó acariciándole la cabeza–.

– ¡Uoh! –Exclamó asombrada–. Toshiro-zura.

–Sí, me llamo Toshiro –Le sonrió–.

– ¡Uoh! –Tocó su tambor con ímpetu–. ¡Toshiro esta en términos love, love con Ahiru-zura!

El rubio se estremeció ante aquello, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Ahiru acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña diciendo que estaba equivocada y que solo había amistad entre ellos. Sintió un gran vacío en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras… Después de todo, se había enamorado de esa niña ojos color cielo.

Oscureció prontamente, y esta vez fue Fakir quien llegó a casa primero. Frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar a nadie en casa. Su rostro palideció.

– ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Ahiru? –Se sobresaltó– _Maldita sea, ¿por qué estoy practicando una declaración de amor en vez de estar con ella?_ –Se recriminó–. _¿Y si los personajes de Drosselmeyer…?_

Ante aquel pensamiento, Fakir tomó la chaqueta que anteriormente había arrojado sobre la silla y se dispuso a salir. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ahiru frente a su cara.

– ¿A dónde estabas Ahiru? –Le preguntó enfadado–.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Tooonto! –Le sacó la lengua y paso por su lado con la frente bien en alto–.

– ¡Fakir-zura, Toshiro está love, love de Ahiru-zura! –Tocó su tambor con ánimo y entusiasmo–.

– ¿Qué? –Se paró en seco al oír eso y se giró para ver a Ahiru–.

–Uzura Chan –Le llamó hincándose para acariciarle la cabeza–. Ya te dije que ambos sólo somos buenos amigos.

– Oh… –Le miró desconcertada–.

–Ah… –Suspiró Ahiru–. Que dolor de pies.

– ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?

– ¿Debería preguntarte lo mismo? –Le miró sobre su hombro sin piedad. Sus ojos echaban chispas del enojo–.

Fakir palideció. Ciertamente le había dejado plantada así que ¿qué derecho tenía de preguntarle lo que hizo durante la tarde?

–Lo siento Ahiru, tuve que hacer y…

–Sí, sí, como tú digas –Se tensó por completo. Realmente estaba enojada, pero también preocupada. Aún no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con él–. Iré a bañarme…

Un par de crujidos se oyeron por todo el lugar, Ahiru y Fakir palidecieron y se miraron atónitos, segundos más tarde, estaban riendo hasta las lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde la mañana.

–Ve a bañarte, yo prepararé la cena –Dijo Fakir aún con una sonrisa–.

–Iba a ir de todas formas –Soltó risueña–.

Un par de horas pasaron entre la ducha de Ahiru, la cena y la ducha de Fakir. Ambos habían tenido un día largo y agotador. La pelinaranja yacía sentada al borde de la cama revisando sus pies, ¡pero cómo le dolían!

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó entrando a la habitación con la toalla colgada al cuello–.

–S-Sí… Sólo me duelen un poco los pies.

– ¿Los pies? –Se acercó curioso y se arrodilló frente a ella, luego sonrió con dulzura y tomó el pie derecho de la jovencita, para masajearlo con delicadeza–.

–Así que esto estuviste haciendo durante la tarde. Te lo estas tomando muy enserio ¿eh? –Se puso de pie ante el sonrojo de la chica–. Espérame aquí, creo que en el botiquín ha de haber un ungüento para las ampollas.

–Fakir… –Susurró mirando como el joven desaparecía por la puerta–. _Me alegra, ha vuelto a ser el de siempre _–Miró sus pies y se enrojeció nuevamente–. _Es tan dulce… _

Luego de unos minutos, Fakir irrumpió en la habitación nuevamente y se arrodilló de nueva cuenta para masajear los pies de Ahiru con el ungüento. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, quién iba a pensar que se tomaría el ballet tan enserio.

– ¿Se sienten mejor? –Se animó a preguntar acariciando con dulzura los pequeños pies de ella–.

–S-Sí… –Susurró sonrojada–.

– ¿Cómo fue que empezaste a practicar con las pointe? Sé que en nuestra clase, las de pointe van rotando y son una o dos veces a la semana, ¿cómo es que tú…?

–Estaba practicando en la barra cuando entró Neko Sensei… –Interrumpió con suavidad–. ¡Ay! –Exclamó al sentir un leve ardor en el pulgar de su pie izquierdo–.

–L-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –Le miró a los ojos. El tiempo pareció detenerse en un instante y ambos, quedaron absortos en el mirar del otro–.

–S-Sí… –Desvió la mirada luego de eternos segundos–.

–Vale… –Susurró apenado. Con lentitud, se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Quería verle el rostro–. _Cada día está más hermosa… _

– ¿Pasa algo Fakir? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Llevó las manos a sus mejillas, luego a su boca y frente–.

–No tonta… –Negó–. Sólo… quería mirarte –Susurró de forma inaudible–.

– ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí –Pestañó varias veces, confusa–.

–N-No es nada. ¿Qué me ibas diciendo de Neko Sensei?

–Ah –Recordó–. Bueno, cuando estaba practicando en las barras, Neko Sensei entró al salón y se ofreció a hacerme clases especiales de pointe. Dijo que tengo talento o algo así –Sonrió feliz–. Desde que he vuelto a ser humana y he descubierto que esta era mi forma original, creo que bailo un poco mejor.

– ¿Sí? Yo te encuentro igual de desastrosa que siempre –Se mofó–.

– ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? –Preguntó desanimándose–.

–Es mentira tonta –Le golpeó con suavidad en la frente, con un dedo–.

– ¡Oye! –Se quejó llevando una de sus manos a la frente–.

–También creo que has mejorado –Continuó–. Ahiru, creo que mañana nuestras habitaciones estarán listas –Cambió el tema–. Tendremos que llevar nuestras cosas pronto.

– Supongo que sí… –Suspiró–. Extrañaré dormir contigo Fakir…

– ¿Qué? –Su notorio sonrojo salió con brusquedad ante tales palabras–.

–Solo mentía –Y se echó a reír–. Vaya Fakir ¿por qué estas todo rojo? –Se mofó–. No sabía que eras un pervertido.

– ¡Tonta! –Le gritó aún apenado–.

–Te quiero –Soltó de repente, haciendo que el pelinegro se erizara y le mirara con los ojos bañados en sorpresa–.

–Ahiru tú… –Intentó decir–.

–Eres mi mejor amigo Fakir, gracias por estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo –Le interrumpió quitándole las escasas esperanzas que se habían generado en su corazón–.

–No es nada, prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado –Desvió la mirada con decepción–.

–Gracias –Susurró con una sonrisa amable–. Bueno, es hora de ponerse a dormir.

–Sí… –Asintió viendo como ella abría las cobijas y se metía en la cama–. Buenas noches Ahiru.

–Buenas noches Fakir –Respondió ella, dándole la espalda–. _Uff, eso estuvo cerca _–Se tapó el rostro con las mantas y se dispuso a dormir–.


	8. Act8: Mou hitotsu tamashī

He estado teniendo muchos problemas para escribir, no se como pude terminar de arreglar este capitulo… Este fic está terminado no se porque me demoro tanto en editarlo -.-! Les pido perdón a todas las personas que siguen este u alguno de mis otros Fanfics… Creo estar en una crisis artística, estoy estancada y lamentablemente aunque intento escribir, nada mas al abrir el archivo quedo en blanco… Sumenle a eso que estoy cagada de la cabeza jajajajaja estoy con antidepresivos y estabilizadores del ánimo…

En fin, mil disculpas otra vez. Las dejo leer tranquilas

* * *

**Kishi to Kamo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, vivió un hermoso joven que era amado y respetado por todo su pueblo. Era tal el amor que sentían por él, que le proclamaron como gobernante.

Cierto día, comenzaron terribles asesinatos en el pueblo, y el nuevo gobernante debía de hacerse cargo para hallar al culpable y sentenciarlo a la horca. Sin embargo, y lo que éste no sabía, era que la oscuridad de su corazón había creado a otra identidad, la cual mataba a diestra y siniestra a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

Luego de desayunar y de dejar la casa en manos de Uzura, ambos comenzaron su caminata hacia la escuela de ballet en silencio. Ahiru se sentía preocupada, por poco y revelaba sus sentimientos; no quería estropear la linda relación de amistad que tenía con el pelinegro.

– Ah… –Suspiró–.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Le miró con sus ojos verdes, expectante–.

–N-No, nada –Negó sin verle a la cara. Se sentía avergonzada–.

La mañana pasó con rapidez y luego del martirio de la barra que provocó bastante dolor en los pies de Ahiru en esta ocasión, se les dio un descanso viendo una corta presentación de las chicas de la clase especial. Luego, Neko Sensei le pidió a Toshiro que bailara para la clase.

–Realmente parece un príncipe –Susurró Ahiru, mirando los gráciles movimientos del rubio–.

Fakir se le quedó mirando aturdido y empuñó las manos sintiendo de nueva cuenta, aquella inexplicable ira en contra de su adorada niña.

–Sí, claro –Refunfuñó irónico–. No le puedes comparar con Mytho –Susurró irritado–.

–Aún así, tiene un aire similar… –Respondió sin apartar la vista del rubio. Se sorprendió al ver que el joven le miraba con dulzura mientras danzaba. Ella le sonrió amistosamente y le siguió observando–.

– ¿Él…te gusta? –Preguntó de repente el pelinegro–.

– ¿Eh? –Le miró confundida y luego se sonrojó–. ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

Tanto la música como el bailarín se detuvieron al escuchar a la muchacha gritar. Fakir se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sentir escalofríos, sabía que él señor gato le echaría una reprimenda por su culpa.

– ¡P-Perdón! –Exclamó Ahiru ante las miradas de odio de sus compañeras y su profesor–. Con permiso –Torpemente se puso de pie, y salió corriendo del salón. Su corazón galopaba a mil, tanto por el susto como por la extraña pregunta que Fakir le había echo–. Fakir idiota –Susurró cuando llegó al patio trasero de la academia, y se sentaba en aquella estructura blanca–. ¿Por qué preguntó algo así? –Sintió dolor en su corazón, por lo que llevó una de sus manos al pecho–. _Idiota… _

El aula había quedado en silencio durante varios segundos, y Fakir era víctima de las miradas acusadoras y de los murmullos que comenzaron a surgir luego.

– Fakir Sempai le pregunto si le gustaba Toshiro Sempai –Susurró una chica a otra–.

–La pobre salió corriendo… ¿y si quizás hirió sus sentimientos? –Respondió haciendo que otra chica del salón se les uniera al cotilleo–.

–O puede que también haya dado en el clavo…

–Fakir –Susurró una voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y callando los susurros que habían en el lugar–. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–No es de tu incumbencia, Toshiro –No pudo evitar sonar agresivo. Odiaba a ese chico–.

–Puede que a ti te moleste que Ahiru y yo seamos cada día más cercanos, pero eso no te da derecho a decirle cosas hirientes –Le dijo con tono severo–. Si realmente la quieres deberías dejarle más libertad, no eres más que un amigo, y ni aunque fueras su novio tendrías el derecho de monopolizarla.

–No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden –Dijo poniéndose de pie para luego salir del salón–. _Yo no la monopolizo, yo sólo…_

* * *

–Fakir idiota –Suspiró Ahiru–. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! –Se quejó moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro– Ah~

Llevaba un buen tiempo recostada en aquel tronco. Las clases ya habían terminado pero ella en un rato más debía ir a practicar su Pointe. Neko Sensei le había dicho que durante lo que quedaba de semana debía repetir lo que ya le había enseñado y que la controlaría al comenzar la próxima.

Sentía hambre, pero había olvidado el dinero en casa de Fakir y ni siquiera se preparó algo en la mañana. Escuchó a su estomago hacer ruido y se sonrojó.

–Ah~ –Suspiró nuevamente–. ¡Bien! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie con rapidez–. ¡No es tiempo de estar deprimida Ahiru! ¡Debes poner tu mayor esfuerzo en aprender a bailar en pointe! –Se dijo así misma antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la academia–.

* * *

Fakir yacía sentado en su lugar de siempre de la biblioteca. Se sentía muy molesto por lo que el rubio le había dicho.

– ¿Monopolizar? –Susurró ojeando las hojas de un libro–. No es que la monopolice, solo la protejo… –Llevó una de sus manos a la frente y luego enredo sus dedos en su cabello–. _Sólo no quiero que nadie más la mire de esta forma… _

–Fakir –Llamó una voz a sus espaldas–. ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves demacrado –Se burló–.

–No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Nana.

–Oh vamos, sólo estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Otra vez tuviste problemas con tu rival?

–Mmh…

Fakir se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la recién llegada. Le miró con frialdad y luego suspiró.

–Hoy me quedare leyendo, vete a tu casa –Dijo cansino parándose frente a un estante y sacando otro libro–.

–Vaya, andas con un humor de perros –se rió–, bien me voy, nos vemos mañana –Sonrió y se marchó del lugar–.

Fakir suspiro con un nuevo libro entre sus manos y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Aún no quería ir a casa, no deseaba ver a Ahiru aún.

* * *

Ahiru ingresó al aula de prácticas con las mallas puestas y las puntillas que martirizaban sus pobres pies, sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor, sonrió contenta… Quizás aún le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de sus amigos, pero cada día daba un paso más.

–_Quiero mejorar mi ballet, por eso debo practicar mucho para llegar al nivel de Rue Chan o Mytho… O Fakir… _–Al pensar en aquel chico su semblante cambio a uno deprimido–Esto duele… –Se quejó poniéndose en pointe y practicando en la barra–.

Luego de un tiempo considerable de práctica, Ahiru bajo con cuidado sus pies y se sentó a descansar al lado de la ventana, le dolían los deditos pero se sentía feliz, cada día avanzaba un poco más hacia su sueño. Después de media hora de descanso Ahiru se puso de pie y prendió el tocadiscos, ahora practicaría su forma de bailar.

–_Cuando era Princess Tutu era más fácil_ –Pensaba la muchacha ojiazul mientras llevaba a cabo un Épaulement* al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar un trozo del Morning Grace. Luego de este movimiento, la muchacha da un giro para luego saltar. Al llegar al suelo en semi-pointe, Ahiru realiza el tercer Arabesque de la Escuela Rusa* para luego finalizar con un Cambré en arriere*–. Ah... –Suspiró sin percatarse que la puerta del aula se abría y dejaba entrar a un muchacho de cabello rubio–.

–Bailas hermoso... –Murmuró el chico–.

–To-Toshiro... –Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas– ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí en la escuela?

–Eso iba preguntarte hasta que me di cuenta de que practicabas, quedé embobado viendo tu danza, tienes mucho talento –alagó–.

–Jeje –rió nerviosa–, eso no es cierto y aún me falta mucho que aprender –Sonrió contenta–.

–Eres bastante modesta –Le sonrió con ternura mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en su pálido rostro– Ahiru ¿crees que podríamos practicar juntos un rato? –Dijo caminando hacia ella–

– ¡Claro! Sería genial –Sonrió contenta–

–Que bueno –Le sonrió para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y ofrecerle una mano para danzar– ¿Bailamos? –Dijo dulcemente–.

–S-Sí –Asintió con la cabeza poniéndose en semi-pointe aceptando la mano de su compañero haciendo un Adagio*–.

– ¿Sabes...? –Dijo con ternura quedándose en semi-pointe con la pierna derecha hacia delante y la izquierda hacia atrás, viendo como Ahiru se alejaba mientras el estiraba su mano–. Desde aquella mañana en la que detuve tu caída me he estado sintiendo muy extraño...

– ¿Extraño? –Murmuró algo preocupada mientras hacia un Fouetté, Rond de Jambre*

–Sí –Asintió sin despegar sus ojos de ella–. Y cuando hable contigo en el jardín de las flores, me di cuenta de algo muy importante... –Dijo con decisión y sonrojado, acercándose a la joven quien ahora realizaba un Cambré en Arriere para luego ser recibida por el muchacho, quien la hizo descender mientras ella quedaba en una pointe y extendía su pierna libre hacia arriba– Ahiru... –Murmuró viéndola a los ojos y ascendiendo hasta que ambos quedaron en una posición normal– Yo... –Dijo con determinación mientras sus manos, las cuales aún estaban en la cintura de la muchacha, la acercaban mas a él provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos– Yo... me... –Murmuró entrecortado elevando una de sus manos para tocar el mentón de la muchacha y así lograr que ella lo viese a los ojos– Yo me he enamorado de ti... Ahiru...

– ¿Eh...? –Susurró perpleja, viendo como el muchacho acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella–. T-Toshiro, espera… yo… –Balbuceó–.

* * *

– ¿Qué rayos…? –La hermosa mujer de cabellos lila sorprendida por el extraño actuar del personaje, dejó con brusquedad su taza de té en la mesita que estaba al lado de su sofá rojo–. Drosselmeyer ¿qué pretendes con esto…? –Miraba sin entender aquel frío engranaje que llevaba a ella las imágenes que ocurrían alrededor de ambos jóvenes–. Quizás es el efecto de mi magia, pero no me esperé algo así, ese joven sí está enamorado de Ahiru –Miró el engranaje una vez más que tenía detenido el tiempo en esa escena– ¡Uzura! –Llamó haciendo aparecer otro engrane en donde la inocente carita de la pequeña se veía–.

–Nindël-zura –Dijo con una sonrisa–.

–Ve donde Fakir, Ahiru podría estar en problemas –Dijo con calma–. Ella no está muy lejos de Fakir, así que no se demorarán. Dile que está practicando ballet.

–Uooh –Dijo alarmada la pequeña marioneta, golpeando rápidamente su tamborcito. Luego de unos segundos, un engrane apareció frente a ella, el cual atravesó sin ninguna dificultad–.

–Espero que no ocurra nada malo… El poder de Drosselmeyer es demasiado para mi, creo que deberé adelantar la entrega de los amuletos –Susurró desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de aquel frio lugar–

* * *

– ¡Fakir-zura! –Exclamó la pequeña apareciendo tras de él, interrumpiendo su apacible lectura–. ¡Ahiru-zura! –Golpeteó insistentemente el pequeño tambor–.

– ¿Qué pasó Uzura? Dime –Demandó alarmado–.

– ¡Problemas-zura! Ahiru-zura está practicando-zura.

–Mierda… –Sin esperar una palabra más, Fakir salió corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de aquella atolondrada chica–. ¡Ahiru! –Exclamó por los vacios pasillos de la academia, abriendo cada puerta de los salones de práctica que habían– Maldición... ¿En dónde estás? –Siguió corriendo hasta dar con la última sala de prácticas. La puerta estaba abierta y la música sonaba. Quizás Uzura solo quería jugarle una broma. Suspiró con alivio al ver la trenza cobriza de su niña y entró– Ahiru ¿estás…?

Su frase se acortó al ver la escena, no podía creerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte que antes, y ahora no era sólo por la fatiga y la preocupación, si no que ahora se sumaba la ira, una ira alocada que le encegueció por unos momentos.

– ¡Suéltala! –Gritó avanzando enfurecido hacia la pareja para luego dar un grácil salto y darle una patada certera al ojimorado, quién soltó a la joven y cayó a unos metros lejos de ella, bastante atontado–.

–Fa-kir... –Murmuró viéndole preocupada, más antes de poder avanzar hacia el pelinegro, su visión se volvió borrosa y luego todo se fue a negro. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo dejando un ruido sordo tras caer. Se había sobresforzado con la práctica, además de que en el desayuno apenas y comió un pan–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Exclamó asustado, acercándose a ella y levantándola suavemente para abrazarla contra su pecho– ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito?!

– ¡El único maldito aquí eres tú! –Escupió algo de sangre que el golpe había sacado de su boca y le miró enfadado– ¿Por qué tenias que llegar ahora?

– ¡Responde a mi pregunta! –Dijo colérico–.

– ¡No le hice nada! –Exclamó enfadado– Sólo le estaba diciendo lo que sentía por ella y vienes tú y lo arruinas todo –Masculló–.

–Maldición–Dijo sin evitar la ira que sentía su corazón provocada por los celos–. Eres un...

–No me insultes –Dijo poniéndose de pie mirándolo fijamente–. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ti Fakir, sin embargo, si osas a tratar de quitarme su amor te mataré –Sus ojos amatistas sin que se diera cuenta se tornaron de color carmesí y sus dientes se transformaron en afilados y puntiagudos colmillos– _¿Qué me sucede?_ –Pensó aterrado dándose cuenta de sus pequeños pero notorios cambios. Con rapidez y ante la mirada de asombro de Fakir, tapó su rostro y salió corriendo del lugar–.

– ¿Qué fue eso...? –Murmuró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiéndose asustado, jamás pensó que podría sentir aquella hostilidad tan peligrosa por parte de ese sujeto–. Esos ojos... –Justo en ese momento, sintió como Ahiru se movía–.

–Fakir... –Dijo débilmente–.

–Despertaste –Murmuró algo aliviado y luego la miró un poco enfadado– Eres una tonta... –Suspiró tomándola en brazos–. Vamos a casa –Le dijo comenzando a caminar con cuidado–.

–Fakir… –Le miró sonrojada acomodándose en su pecho quedándose dormida nuevamente–.

Mientras Fakir y Ahiru se aproximaban a casa de Charon, lejos de allí, en el bosque, Toshiro había trepado un árbol. Necesitaba estar sólo y siempre que estaba así de confuso, le gustaba estar en altura y lejos de las personas.

– ¿Qué fue eso...? –Se preguntó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía miedo y su cuerpo temblaba–. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó hace un rato?

–Tranquilo, es solo que estas despertando –Dijo una voz a un costado de él sorprendiéndole– Estás volviendo a ser Ryu Kuroishi*.

– ¿Quién eres…? –Alcanzo a preguntar antes de que un fuerte dolor en el pecho le obligara a posar una mano sobre aquel lugar que ardía como los mil demonios– ¿Qué ocurre? Ig… –Se quejó por última vez. Luego su corazón dio un fuerte latido y se detuvo por un instante dejándole inconsciente–.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un oscuro lugar en el cual no podía ver más que sus manos, sin embargo, unas fuertes pisadas se acercaban a él haciendo que el miedo se apoderada poco a poco de su ser.

– _¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a ti mismo?_ –Sonrió una silueta, con colmillos en vez de dientes y ojos de color carmín, los cuales le miraban divertido–.

– _¿De qué hablas?_ –Se sorprendió cuando finalmente la silueta se dejo ver por completo. Era su rostro, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo… Sin embargo, alas de dragón salían de la espalda de esta persona idéntica a él, y sus ojos y dientes eran como los que hace poco habían salido, asustándole–.

–_Tú eres yo, yo soy tú _–Sonrió con malicia–. _Tu cuerpo posee dos almas y una de esas es la mía. Me llamo Ryu Kuroishi y soy tu otra personalidad._

– _¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?_

–_Porque tengo una misión _–Sonrió–_ Ahora duerme niño _–De la nada el doble de Toshiro apareció frente a él y le toco la frente, dejándolo inconsciente en aquel oscuro lugar de su inconsciente–.

–Te tomó trabajo salir ¿no Ryu-Chan? –Dijo en tono de burla la mujer que flotaba a un costado del cuerpo de Toshiro, el cual ahora había cambiado de apariencia. Su uniforme de la academia ahora era suplantado por una especie de mallas negras con escamas brillantes y con unas enormes alas de color negro con rojo en la espalda–

–Choubara* –Miró a la mujer con alas de mariposa color rojo con negro y un tutu de color granate con encaje transparente negro– ¿Qué quieres?

–Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y vi que tu cuerpo sufría, así que me acerque para ver si podía ayudar –Sonrió con malicia–. Te demoraste mucho en despertar –Se quejó–.

–Es por culpa de este niño –se quejó–, aún no tengo todos mis poderes, no me acostumbro bien a este nuevo cuerpo… ¿Has encontrado algo de información?

–No –Dijo molesta ante el tono mandón del rubio– Lo único que sé es que Drosselmeyer ya no está vivo, sin embargo, en este lugar vive uno de sus descendientes. Debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo, Drosselmeyer nos creó y su descendiente puede o no utilizarnos, y si no nos utiliza nos destruirá...

–Habrá que encontrarlo pronto entonces. Cobraremos venganza y tomaremos las riendas de esta historia.

–Sí –Asintió la mujer–.

* * *

Mō hitotsu tamashī: Otra alma

Épaulement: Es cuando la bailarina está bailando sola apoyada en su pie en pointe –en este caso, en semi pointe porque Ahiru aún no sabe bailar en pointe–, y con una pierna levantada, además que los brazos están extendidos en el aire, uno a cada lado con las manos inclinadas hacia abajo y la cabeza mirando hacia un lado y apoyada en un hombro

Arabesque de la Escuela Rusa: En una pointe, la bailarina levanta una pierna en forma circular y extiende sus brazos a ambos lados con las manos en alto

Cambré en arriere: Posición en donde la cadera es llevada hacia atrás y los hombros hacia adelante formando con estos últimos una línea recta con los pies

Adagio: Posición en donde la bailarina tomada de una mano con su acompañante y en pointe levanta una pierna, mientras su torso queda inclinado hacia delante y su cabeza queda hacia abajo pero mirando a su acompañante

Fouetté, Rond de Jambre: Pirouette o giro, en donde la bailarina gira en pointe sobre un mismo lugar con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, a mitad del giro, la pierna que está extendida se afirma en la otra formando como un 4

Ryu Kuroishi: Dragón de sangre negra. Bien, bien, se preguntaran el porqué del cambio de Kami Ryu Kuroi Shi a Ryu Kuroishi, la respuesta es simple, no me gustaba el nombre antiguo, era largo y molesto de escribir. Los japos suelen mezclar palabras y aunque no se japonés, me da a veces por mezclar también y salen nombres interesantes. Kuroi significa negro u oscuro, y Shi significa sangre, Kuroishi entonces sería sangre negra. De todas formas el nombre no varió demasiado.

Choubara: Mariposa de rosa. Este nombre si cambio más, pero se lee mejor que Chocho Ayakashi Bara xD! Cho significa Mariposa y Bara significa rosa… Si lo mezclan bueno, ya saben el resultado.


End file.
